Memories Left Underground (A Sister Location Fanfic) (OLD, DO NOT READ
by TheUbermenschWriter
Summary: Eric Benedict, once terrified by an incident at Circus Baby's Pizza World, returns 15 years later, taking up the job, hoping to reunite with his childhood friends. However, the animatronics seem dysfunctional around him and others. Will he survive the nights, and help his *once before* friends of who they are, or will good memories be left...underground?
1. Chapter 1-Memories

_"Everyone, please stay in your seats. The show will begin momentarily."_

Those words.

Those.

Eleven.

Words.

They were the words that gave my childhood life-better yet, birthed my childhood, at that-. I remember that I always went to Circus Baby's Pizza World, a place where "family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at those *other* pizza places!". True to what they claim, it was always a memorable place for me. From opening hours to closing, I possessed very fond memories having unimagineable fun at the establishment. The pizza was very delicious, the activities were magical, and the characters, especially the characters, were like little gifts given on special occassions.

While I did enjoy the company of every character, like Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy, my favorite was always Circus Baby, who was like the ringmaster of the whole gang. While not many kids even spent time with Baby,solely because the others looked more "appealing" to their young eyes, I spent most of my time having fun with her.

She on her own had more to offer compared to others like Ballora or the Funtime Animatronics. While having similar skills like the others, such as dancing or speech, she could also sing, far better than what the others could ever attempt doing. Her design even included a built-in helium tank, which allowed her to inflate balloons easily at her own fingertips. And while I never saw it happen, many have spread the idea that she could even dispense ice cream and sprinkles! Again, I never really saw her do it, so I wasn't exactly sure if Baby could actually do it or not.

However, it seemed like the robots seemed...broken.

It seemed like Baby and her friends were a tad...off as I got older, and many kids began losing interest in the place. I would say because the place was considered "dangerous" by many -though I wouldn't blame them, since the place was an underground establishment- and also because of the opening of that "Fredbear's Family Diner" down the road.

My parents even seemed to seem worried about me constantly going to Circus Baby's. Every time I asked to go after getting home from school, they would ask the exact same things...

"Are you sure? That new "Fredbear's" restaurant seems pretty nice too."

Or...

"Why not give that Fredbear's place a shot sweetie?"

And on occassion...

"You know, I have a strange feeling about that place. Something about it seems...dangerous..."

Of course, to my family of four (me, my mom, dad, and little younger sister), Mom always knew best. We actually did once go to Fredbear's at one point, though to be honest, it wasn't a pleasant experience for me. The characters just didn't seem right to me. While I did like the pizza, it would never top the ones at Baby's.

Eventually, my parents got fed up with me always wanting to go to Baby's that they practically forbid me from ever going again.

"It's for the best. It's time to move on, and make new experiences, even if you have to abandon old memories." They always said.

Of course, being the ignorant little child I was, I never listened, and whenever the family was asleep, I snuck out to Baby's, which so happened to be about a block away. Lucky for me, a quick bike ride got me there in about a minute. I spent a few good snuck-out nights at Circus Baby's Pizza World with the pocket money, playing a few games and eating a slice or two.

However, one day...one day I wish I had listened.

It all started on the seventh day I snuck out. My bike tire had pulled a flat on me, and it was way too late to start up the generator to work out the electric air pump, so I decided to run my way down there. Exhausted and tired, I found the lights of the building off and the door locked. Normally, most people would simply give up and go home, but I had a way in. Walking my way around to the back, I opened the unlocked door to the pizza place, and walked in to...strangely nothing.

Normally, at this time of night (approximately 10:00. The place closed at midnight, so big deal.), the building would be busy with activity as children, not yet tuckered out, would be enjoying pizza and playing with the robots. However, the robots weren't even out, same going for employees.

Strange...was the place closed, and someone forgot to lock the door?

Being the curious 10-year old I was, I decided to have a little search around the place. The back door already had me in the Funtime Auditorium, where Funtime Freddy and Foxy would teach the kids about sharing and other wonderful things, as well as play a few games of hide-and-seek. Of course, neither animatronic was there, so I quietly walked my way through, using the few lit lights of the stage for a guide into the next room.

I found myself next in Ballora Gallery, where Ballora and the Minireenas, which had...questionable designs, would teach the kids about exercise, and danced and performed for them after they got their fill of pizza. Across the room lead to the Breaker Room, which, for a clueless 10-Year Old kid, had little use for someone like me. I decided to turn back, as my main priority was looking for someone to talk to.

Then I heard a loud banging noise from across the building.

I jumped at the sound, and instantly, my short legs carried me to where I heard the sound. Before I entered the room, I read the sign that was present on the large, metal door.

 _"The Scooping Room."_

I tilted my head to the side at the name, unaware of what this rooms purpose was, probably because I was never allowed back here. Oh well, might as well look. With a small push, the metal door creaked open, giving me a reveal of what was behind it. That was when...curiousity would kill the cat, or better, the cat's hopes.

I saw Baby, being stood upright, in front of a large mechanical device, a large label reading **"The Scooper"** being lowered and aimed at her robotic torso. With another banging sound, the machine shot forward, Baby's body shaking violently as she was struck across the torso, her body opening up, revealing the assortment of wiring that made up the metal endoskeleton inside.

"No, stop!" I cried, attempting to rescue my one and only friend, until a arm wrapped itself around me, pulling me away as the machine continued its bashing on Circus Baby.

"You're **NOT** supposed to be here!" the man sternly commented, hoisting me into the air, and glaring at me with a stern look on his face. "Don't you people ever read?!"

I was generally confused at what the man meant, then he pointed to a newspaper located on a corkboard, reading:

 ** _"Circus Baby's Pizza World Expecting Closing due to animatronic problems."_**

I turned my head back to Baby, who was lying flat on the ground, her body smashed to bits, and her endoskeleton showing through the cracks of her plastic covering. The man forced me head back to his frightening gaze, and continued.

"I'm going to send you home, not before calling your parents to pick you up first. You could be in lots of trouble for trespassing unauthorized!"

That was the day...the day that my most perfect memories...were left underground...

 _ **Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location respectfully belongs to Scott Cawthon.**_


	2. Chapter 2-The Shift

**Welcome everybody, to chapter 2 of Memories Left Underground: A Sister Location Fanfic! I don't really have much to say about this chapter right now, so I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

"Eric? Eric!"

The sound of snapping fingers instantly brought me out to reality, and I found myself sitting at a desk in my high school. I turned to find my only friend that wasn't composed of gears and bolts, Jackie, standing next to me, a concerned look on her face. I guess I must have dozed off for a while, because judging by the other students in my class, it was close to 3, when school usually let out for the day. A quick glance at my watch clearly confirmed that assumption, as the hand's pointed toward 2:50.

"Are you okay Eric? You were just sitting there, unmoving for quite a bit. You just seemed lost, and I couldn't tell if it was the subject or just something else."

Looking down, I had realized the math book laid before me on my desk, the page opened to Multi-step algebra, something that I was, in fact, pretty bad at. Sure, I loved school, but damn, stuff like this prevented me from actually making good grades. Looking back up at Jackie, I slowly nodded my head, my hands moving to close the book, since the teacher seemed to care little about the current antics the class was performing.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You were dozing off for quite a while. Is something on your mind?" Jackie commented, pulling a chair up to my desk, and sat down. At this point, there was no point attempting to dodge the question, or trying to assure to her everything was okay. Trust me, being her friend for so long, I know whenever she pulls out a chair, there was no chance in delaying the inevitable. If she wanted to know, you would have to spill the beans at some point.

I sighed. "Yeah..."

"It's about Circus Baby's, isn't it?" Jackie curiously tilted her head to the left, her blonde hair flipped around along with it. I slowly nodded.

"I can't help but feel guilty that I had broken into the place, all because of my sheer inability to focus." I laid my head down on my desk, not bearing to look at anyone as I reminisce about that event, that lead my parents into a world of stressful denial, which lead to my life flying downhill. Dad went to a life of abusive drinking, which led to my Mom leaving him, as he got out of hand when he attempted strangling me in a drunken rage. Of course, she took me and sis with her, in hopes to get me away from him as far as possible.

Ever since that, we've been living better, but my mother had been having days of stress, and I can't help but feel guilty for the causes of that.

"Look, Eric..don't beat yourself up over it. You're not the one to blame. People just...change as time goes by...Don't hold anything against you." Jackie said, placing her tender hand on my head, which already felt sore due to constant stress as well.

The chiming sound of the school bell echoed throughout the classroom, and students slowly rose from their desks to their feet, and began their exit out of the classroom. I decided doing the same, raising my head in time to see Jackie make her leave as well. Collecting my books, I stood, and began my way from the room, heading down the hallway towards the lockers.

Opening the shiny, red, steel door, I place my school belongings inside and grabbed my bag, wrapping it around my arms, and began my leave when the school's community corkboard caught my eye.

The school, in hopes of gathering students willing to get an early career, had place a corkboard in the hallway, listing off several posters, each with phone numbers in case you were interested, displaying several jobs the school allowed you to take part in. My hazel eyes slowly scanned across the list of careers, then they settled on a single, solitary poster showing something I would never have anticipated to appear in this school.

The poster had depicted a figure all too familiar. Baby. The poster was advertising an open job at Circus Baby's Pizza World. My eyes scimmed across the bubble-shaped letters, in varying colors, which read out the following:

"Circus Baby's Pizza World, given new life!"

 _Old Pizza Place is expecting to be re-opened this very weekend! Now hiring! Please call 1-800-Babys-Circus For more information_

 __

"So it re-opens this weekend?" I quietly asked myself, reaching out toward the tags, which the phone number was printed on in Comic Sans. Grabbing one, I walked out of the school building, and whipped out my cell phone. Dialing in the number, I placed my cell to my ear, before a conversation ensued.

 _2 Hours Later..._

"Well, that will conclude your interview, Mr. Benedict." The man sitting at the desk announced, placing a notepad on the table, where he took notes about me from our prior interview, which consisted of a minor Q+A.

"Please, just call me Eric." I asked nervously, scratching the back of my head as he smiled.

"Alright, so, Eric...one final question: Would you say that you have any sort of...disability?"

"Well, while I'm not sure it's a problem, but I do have moments when I seem to just doze off, if that's something to go by..." I replied.

"Hmmm...so nothing that major. Alright Eric, you start tomorrow night at midnight!'" He stood up, reaching outward for my hand. I put my hand out, and we shook on it. "Now, taking into account that you are, in fact, still in high school, I will request that you do not take this as an excuse for getting out of work."

"Got it."

"Good, now, we at Baby's Pizza World will be glad to have you on the job. See you at midnight!" He chimed as I stood, and made my way through the door. Though, as I made my way through the double doors, which lead up to the surface, I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me...

Baby's Pizza World:

Time: 11:50

With the uniform the company provided me as my nightly attire, I stood in the elevator that would lead me to my workspace. The elevator itself was decorated with all kinds of posters, which depicted many of my old childhood mascots: Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Baby, specifically Baby. As the ride continued its descent underground, the knot that was building in my stomach tightened. I'm not even sure that the robots would even remember me, since it has been a full 15 years since my last being here.

Then a voice accompanied me in my ride.

 _"Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career! Whether you were approached at a job interview, red hour ad at Screws, Bolts, or Air Pits, or this is the result of a dare, we welcome you."_

 __

Well, the first reason was correct; the other options, not so much.

 _"I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a Model 5 of the Handy Man's Robotic Repair System, but you can call me Hand Unit."_

 __

"Alright then." I muttered to myself. It would save my breath from that mouthful.

 _"Your new career promises challenge, intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities."_

 __

"Wait, *janitorial opportunities?" I didn't get my question answered, but was instead presented with a keypad, which flipped up in front of me from God-knows-where. The Hand Unit continued its recorded message, so I continued to listen.

 _"Please enter your name into the keypad. This cannot be changed later, so please be careful."_

 __

No matter how hard I tried focusing on the keypad to press the right buttons to spell out "Eric", the screen kept constantly glitching out, so it was basically fruitless to type in my name. Hell, even pressing "DEL" didn't even help the situation, so whatever I typed would be a mess of random letters.

 _"It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will AutoCorrect it for you."_

 __

Oh thank goodness.

 _"Welcome: Eggs Benedict."_

Nevermind. Well, at least they got my last name correct, I guess?

Anyway, Hand Unit didn't seem to make any more comments for the rest of the elevator trip down, so I just stared at what was around me until we hit the bottom. Once we hit the bottom, a loud blare echoed in the room as it came to a stop at the bottom.

 _"You can now open the elevator using that bright, red, and obvious button. Let's get to work!"_

 __

"Oh alright." I said as I placed my hand on the button Hand Unit mentioned to me. Pressing it in, the door opened up with a loud metal banging, revealing a wall _covered_ with yellow police tape labeled " _Danger!"_ or " _Caution!"_ , with a small opening at the bottom. It didn't take me long before I realized I had to crawl through the opening to get to my workplace.

Even though this was my first night working here, things were most likely going to go awry, and this was only the first few seconds on the job. I have yet to have the full experience...

 **Well, that concludes Chapter 2! My apology for it being short, like the first, and I hope I can please you by making Chapter 3 a tad longer. Anyway, hoped you enjoy reading this, and stay tuned for Chapter 3! TheUberchargedGuy, over and out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3-A Shocking Reunion

**Hey guys, TheUberchargedGuy here bringing you the third chapter of** ** _Memories Left Underground: A Sister Location Fanfic!_** **First off I want to thank you guys for the support given when writing this fanfic! Already, we have reached 10 Favorites and over 17 people following this, so I can't thank you enough for the love! :)**

 **Anyway, starting in the next chapter, I might answer any questions you may have about this fic, so if you have any, feel free to ask down in the reviews.**

 **With that all said, enjoy Chapter 3 of** ** _Memories Left Underground: A Sister Location Fanfic! ;)_**

With my body now inside the vent, I began to crawl my way through the ventway, whilst _Hand Unit_ continued his speech about my career.

 _"Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some light-hearted banter. Due to the massive success and even more so an unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was clear the stage was set-no pun intended-for another contender in children's entertainment."_

 __

 _"_ So, this was made as the main ringmaster of entertaining kids..." I thought quietly to myself as my continued moving myself through the vent, the small spacing adding onto the eerie atmosphere of the estalblishement. Then again, this was underground, so of course it would be rather spooky for a place like this.

 _"Unlike most entertainment venues, our robot entertainers can be rented out for private parties during the day, and it's your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning."_

 __

I didn't know what to expect from this place in terms of getting the robots back in working order, given that this place was always full of surprises. I then noticed an opening to where this crawling escapade could finally meet its end for now. Crawling to my feet and dusting myself off, I found myself in a small, hexagonal office space, which was loaded with merchandise, three vent opening-I assumed that-a fe security cameras, and two large stands decorated with 2 buttons.

Windows lined the walls around me, giving me a view of both Funtime Auditorium and Ballora Gallery, but it was too dark to actually _see_ anything inside.

 _"You are now in the primary control module. It's actually a cross-space between the two front showrooms. Now, let's get started with your daily tasks."_

 __

I nodded. "Alright, time to see what this place has in store for my career."

 _"View the window to your left."_

 __

I turned my head to the left to take a look at the window, which was caked in darkness, so obviously, there wasn't much to see until a source of light would be shone inside.

 _"This is the Ballora Gallery party room and dance studio, encouraging kids to get fit, and enjoy pizza."_

 __

Memories began flowing through my mind as I heard the name "Ballora". I was one of the few kids who actually danced with Ballora and her "Minireenas"-as they were called-back in the day.

 _"Turn on the light, and see if Ballora is on the stage."_

 __

On cue, the top button on one of the stands lit up with a bright blue color. Placing my palm on the button, I pressed it in, and light took over the darkness in Ballora gallery, giving me view of the room and show stage, where Ballora was not present. I let out a small gulp, fearing that Ballora went missing, or worse, was after _me._

 __

 _"Aw, it looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation."_

 __

"Motivation?" I pondered. Maybe this was what the other button did, I thought to myself as my eyes glanced at the other button with a energy symbol on it.

 _"Press the red button now to administer a controlled will put the spring back in her step."_

 __

"Controlled shock?"

I was going to have to electrocute them?! I'll be honest, while it seems like a good idea on paper, I don't think the robots would appreciate it. But regardless, I had to do it, so I regrettably placed my hand on the button, and pressed.

A large crackling sound followed by a light blue flash accompanied Ballora Gallery before fading to black once again. I swore I saw a figure in the darkness, but the flash faded so quickly that I didn't have time to actually confirm my theory.

 _"Let's check the light again."_

 __

I pushed the blue button once again, and the light flashed on again, Ballora and the Minireenas seen twirling on stage.

 _"Great. Ballora is being like her old self again, and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now view the window to your right."_

 __

I turned my head towards the window on the right, just as _Hand Unit_ instructed me, peering into the dark area beyond the glass.

 _''This is Funtime Auditorium, where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Turn on the light, and see what Funtime Foxy is up to."_

 __

Just like I had done with Ballora Gallery, I pressed the blue button, darkness being concealed by the bright light, and giving full view of the stage, to which Funtime Foxy, was not present.

 _"Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let's motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock."_

 __

I looked down, placing my hand on the red button, and with a push, the flash of electrocution appeared in the doorway. But when I went to turn the light on again, F. Foxy was still not present on the stage.

 _"Let's try another controlled shock."_

 __

"Really? Another one?" I gasped in suprise. I don't even know if this was helping the robots, or just flat out pissing them off. Regardless and regretfully, I pressed the button again, the same flash occuring. There it was, the same figure I saw over at Ballora Gallery, but just like the flash, he was there and was gone in just a second.

Pressing the light button again, I saw Funtime Foxy on stage this time, though (s)he seemed to have a look of pure malice on their face as they stood there.

 _"It looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order. Great job!"_

 __

Even with this congratulations, I still kinda feel uncomfortable with electrocuting the robots that once were great friends of my childhood. As this feeling tied my stomach in knots, the vent shaft in front of me opened up.

 _"In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach Circus Gallery Control Module."_

 __

"Oh boy..." I quietl said, getting down onto my stomach, using my elbows to drag my body into the vent shaft, where I began to crawl my way through. I decided that I might want to go fast, since I have no idea whether or not Ballora and Funtime Foxy would pursue me. After all, I did electrocute the both of them.

 **"** _ **Motion Triggered: Circus Gallery Vent!"**_

 __

 __My eyes widened at the sudden voice-completely not _Hand Unit_ 's-and decided crawling a little faster, hoping to get out of this vent in a heartbeat. Luckily, this vent wasn't nearly as long as the one near the elevator, so it didn't take long for me to enter the CGCM, where _Hand Unity_ greeted me on the other side.

 _"On the other side of the glass is Circus Baby's Auditorium. Let's check the light, and see what Baby is up to."_

 __

I would finally get to see Baby. After all these years of being forbidden from the place as it closed down, I would finally reunite with my childhood once again. Clicking the light, I was greeted with the sight of barely anything. Was a few light knocked out, and they hadn't bothered fixing them?

 _"Looks like a few of the lights are out. We can fix that later. Let's encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock."_

 __

With a hestitant click of the red button, the flash came and gone in the gallery.

Just like Funtime Foxy, Baby wasn't present when I clicked the lights on again, but maybe it was because, like _Hand Unit_ said, the lights were out.

 _"Let's try another controlled shock."_

 __

"Forgive me Baby..." I quitely said as I pressed the button again, the same flicker of electricity appearing in the room. And just like before, when I clicked the button, Baby _still_ wasn't present.

 _"Let's try another controlled shock."_

 __

Pressing the button another time, the figure appeared once more as I pressed the button, but was gone once the flicker faded out. With a click of the light button, I was greeted with nothingness once again, and I crossed my fingers, hoping to not have to shock her again. My stomach had enough knots in it already.

 _"Great job Circus Baby! We knew we could count on you! That concludes your first day on the job. We don't want you to leave overwhelmed, otherwise, you might not come back."_

 __

"Believe me, I don't plan on ever not coming back to this place." I commented, taking another peek outside of the glass, my attempt at trying to spot Baby failing again.

 _"Please leave through the vent behind you, and we'll see you again tomorrow."_

 __

Nodding, I turned on my heels, getting onto my torso and crawling my way through the vent, and towards the elevator, where I would be able to leave for the night. Besides, I have plenty of school work to do anyway. However, as I made my way through, several banging noises were heard, so I got out of the establishment faster than usual.

 _Eric's Apartment..._

 __

Once I opened the door to my apartment complex, I placed my security cap on the coat hanger and walked over to my couch, where I plopped my body onto the soft cushions, reaching into my bag to retrieve my school work for the day.

"Pfft, never gonna be able to pass Math if I can't do things like this." I muttered, turning on a lamp, positioned on a wooden end table next to the sofa. Checking the special bronze watch on my wrist, the two hands pointed to the time of _3:45 A.M._ I can manage a few problems for 15 minutes, then get myself a good 5 hours of sleep.

Leaning over to the same end table, I grabbed a wooden pencil, opened the book, and began to work on a few of the equation problems my teacher had assigned the day prior. Some of them were easy, like _4x-5=15_ , or _3x+2=20._ Others, on the side note, were not, and after a few minutes of struggling, I gave up. Placing my school stuff back into my bag, I flicked the light off, before crashing on the sofa.

I had a rather rough day. I earned myself sleep more than even more work... 


	4. Chapter 4-Toasty Mornings

**Hey guys, UCG here again, bringing you the next chapter in** ** _Memories Left Underground!_** **Now, this chapter may be pretty short, since it won't involve anything about Baby's. So treat this as some kind of mini-Chapter that leads right up to the next.**

 **On a side note, 20+ favorites in the span of 2 whole days! Thanks for all of it! :D**

My eyes slowly awoke to the sound of an alarm clock ringing in my ears. Slowly sitting up, I stretched my arms, then grabbing the alarm clock to check the time. The long hour hand pointed to seven, and the shorter minute hand pointed to 6. It was _7:30_.

Letting out a yawn, I decided to grab something to eat, since I had plenty of time to get ready for school. Walking into the kitchen, I open the wooden cabinets, and grabbed a box of strawberry toaster pastries. Setting two into the toaster, I pressed the lever down and walked into my actual bedroom. Opening the door, I walked behind a screen, where I usually got myself dressed everyday. Tossing the uniform aside, I reached from behind the screen, opening one of the many dresser drawers, pulling out a simple green shirt and a pain of holey jeans.

After a minute and a half of getting myself dressed, I walked out of my bedroom in time to grab my pastries, just as they emerged from the toaster. Reaching into another cabinet, I pulled out a plate and placed my breakfast onto with, topping the fruit-filled meal with a small hint of powdered sugar.

Walking back into my rather small living room, I sat on the comfortable sofa, and took a bite of my pastry, enjoying the delicious fruit flavor as I grabbed the remote to the television set in front of me. Flicking the power on, the system flickered with static for a few seconds before the channel calibrated itself.

It was just some average cheesy cartoon some young kids would watch while eating cereal or oatmeal, so obviously, I paid no mind to it as I continued finishing my own breakfast. Clicking another button on the remote, I watched the channel burst into static again as the channel turned over to one of those popular game shows, which I always took for nothing but a trick. Why would anyone want to pay money to go to that location, only to earn money they lost purchasing the gas to make it there? Seems like a waste to me.

Then my cell phone began to vibrate as I received a text message. Glancing over to the end table where I left it, I saw the phone shaking rather violently, as if something had possessed the darn thing. Picking it up, I noticed that _seven_ messages were sent to me in a span of seven hourse. Seems like I hadn't checked my phone ever since I entered Circus Baby's.

I decided checking the most recent. It didn't really matter which one I picked, all of them were from Jackie, and they were pretty much the same.

 **"Hey, you haven't replied in so long. What's wrong?"**

I let a small hiccup, as I've been eating my pastry rather quick, and pulled up the keypad so I could text her back.

 **"I'm fine, just couldn't check my phone. Recently got a career at Circus Baby's."**

Placing my phone back down so I could finish my breakfast, I continued scimming through channels, finding nothing of real interest. Nothing but cheesy kids cartoons, drama networks, and the prior mentioned game shows. Turning off the TV, I took my empty plate to my kitchen sink, and wiped the pastry crumbs and sugar from my lips.

Checking my watch, it read _8:33._

"Might as well get ready for school." I quietly said, really not in the mood for doing so since I was extremely tired from staying up past midnight yesterday. Stretching my arms again, I almost prepared to take a shower when my phone vibrated again.

Picking my cell up, I read the text that awaited me beyond the screen.

 **"Oh, alright. Just to let you know, school is closed for a few days. Something about a burglary occuring last night."**

Well, I guess Lady Luck decided to slap me one.

"Good, I can get some more sleep." I said, letting out a rather long yawn, before collapsing on my sofa once again, and closing my eyes as the pleasant embrace of sleep wrapped itself around me, and I drifted off to sleep rather quickly.


	5. Chapter 5-Fitting In

**Heyo Guys, UberchargedGuy here, with a pretty handy helping of Chapter 5 for this story! Anyways, since all I'll be doing here is thanking you for all the love for this, and answering any questions you may have, this part up here will be for doing just that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Circus Baby's Pizza World  
Time: 11:30 P.M.**

 ****

"Here we go...second night of the job." I said silenty to myself, although there was really no reason to do so, since nobody else was even near me, or better yet, in the vicinity period. Regardless, I decided to keep myself quiet, since I didn't want to come off starting my shift talking to myself that much. As I had expected, _Hand Unit_ 's voice joined in after a few seconds.

 _"Welcome back for another night of intellectual stimulation, pivotal career choices, and self-reflection on past mistakes."_

 __

I could already mentally grasp on the past mistake of me sneaking into this place at night, and honestly, that's all I could do, just reminisce about the past to be fair.

 _"We're committed to creating a unique and fulfilling work experience. One part of that comittment is ensuring that you don't get tired of the voice that you are hearing right now."_

 __

"Well, to be honest, your voice is a little annoying, so..." was all I got out as the all-too familiar keypad flipped up again, presenting me with its glitchy, yet-to-be-fixed screen.

 _"Using the keypad below, please select a new companion voice. For Male, press 1. For Female, press 2. For text-only, press 3. For other options, press 4."_

 __

Oh, how badly I wanted to actually get the result I wanted instead of having the glitchy screen result in a completely random AutoCorrect result. Alas, it was inevitable, so I mashed in a couple random buttons (God forbid there were no numbers), and let _Hand Unit_ complete the rest.

 _"It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will AutoCorrect it for you."_

 __

Might as well not be surprised at what he picked, since it would something so completely random.

 _"Thank you for selecting: Angsty Teen."_

 __

Then the keypad flipped away as the elevator continued its descent below ground. Deciding to take some time, I sat down next to the wall, pulling out my cell.

No bars of cell service.

That's what I had expected. No wonder I wasn't notified of Jackie's texts to me yesterday. Regardless, I felt a shift in the elevator, and knew my stop was coming to an end here.

As the elevator stopped moving, and remained still, _Hand Unit_ 's new voice accompanied me.

 _"The elevator stopped. You know the routine. Get out now or, whatever. Stay here if you want."_

 __

I decided against staying. Something tells me an undesired result would occur if I did, so I pressed the red button, waited for the doors to open, and crawled into the vent shaft.

Seems like the Angsty Teen voice wanted to tag along, as it decided telling me a "funny story" along the way.

 _"So, funny story: A dead body was found in this vent once."_

 __

My blood ran cold, and my body froze.

 _"Okay, so, not that funny. But it's a story."_

 __

I silently swore under my breath. This place was going to be the death of me, even if I saw Baby and the others beforehand. They would probably either not remember me, or they do, but are angry for electrocuting them. I decided thinking on the latter.

With the end of the vent in sight, I climbed out of it and to my feet, approaching the window that lead to Ballora Gallery.

 _"Okay, let's start with your nightly chores. You should check on Ballora and make sure she's on her stage, but whatever."_

 __

Someone give me a dollar for everytime this voice says "whatever." I'd probably buy this whole place after that. Anyway, clicking the light, my heart stopped as Ballora was _right at the window_ , and although her eyes were not open, I could tell that she was intending to look _directly at me._

 _"Heh, I guess Ballora has better things to do. Let's zap her. That should be fun."_

 __

"Yup. Zapping a robot with "controlled" shocks seems fun." I muttered. If I were in Ballora shoes, I would probably feel the same way about being electrocuted. Regardless, I pressed the button anyway, since I didn't want to lose this job, and watched the horrible crackle of electricity flashed through the window.

I may have also heard a silent cry in pain, but I wasn't sure if it was real, of paranoia was settling in on me.

However, when the voice came back, it was not in the way I had expected it to be.

I nearly jumped back at the sound that was coming from it. It sounded somewhat like a turkey being strangled, or a bird in general. Whatever it was, it was clearly incoherent, and I understood absolutely none of it. Without question, the voice faded out and came right back, this time, not sounding like a helpless bird to some degree.

 _"Let's check on Funtime Foxy. Make sure he's ready for showtime tomorrow."_

 __

Gracious that I might not have to electrocute the innocent animatronics, I flicked the light into Funtime Auditorium, where, just like Ballora, he was against the glass, his yellow-gold eyes locked onto my hazel ones.

 _"gReAt."_

 __

My head jerked up at the distorted voice, panic beginning to ensure as the voice continued, seemingly lost in a constant loop.

 _"gReAt."_  
 _"gReAt."  
"gReAt."  
"gReAt."_

Then silence...

 _"There seems to have been an problem with the voice synthesizer. Default settings have been restored."_

 __

"Thank goodness..."

 _"Please proceed through the vent shaft ahead of you to Circus Baby's Auditorium."_

 __

The vent opened up, and I followed directions, curious as to what went wrong with the voice systems to cause that malfunction.

Regardless, I slowly made my way into the Auditorium, where I was greeted with the same old machinery. Maybe this would be another chance to see Baby.

 _"Circus Baby had a busy day today. Let's check the light, and make sure she's in proper working order."_

 __

Clicking the button, I was strangely presented with the same situation as the prior night. She wasn't there for some reason. Weren't they supposed to fix the lights that were out?

 _"Oh Circus Baby, we're not here to play Hide and Seek. Let's encourage Baby to come out of hiding with a controlled shock."_

 __

"Oh joy..." I thought to myself as I clicked the button, only for a static-like sound to resonate, with no electricity flashing anywhere. Was the keypad broken?

 _"Let's try another controlled shock."_

 __

Same result. Nothing happened.

 _"There seems to be a power malfunction that is affecting our ability to properly motivate Baby. Please stand by while I reboot the system. I will be offline momentarily during this other systems may be offline as well, such as security doors..."_

 __

I gulped once.

 _"...vent locks..."_

 __I gulped twice.

 _"...and oxygen."_

 __

I gulped thrice. How could anyone potentially endure this level of vulnerability?

 _"Commencing system restart..."_

 __

Just like that, the power faded out, trapping me in a room enveloped in darkness. I wasn't very comfortable with the silence that had surrounded me, and the difficulty to breathe didn't help the situation either. My eyes darted around the empty void of machinery, hoping for a beacon of hope to keep me alert. There, on the desk, lay a flashlight. Clicking the button, I sighed in reassurance as a light beamed from the device to the ceiling.

 **"Motion Trigger: Entryway vent."**

 ****

Shivers made their way down my spine.

They were coming, and they weren't very far.

 **"Funtime Auditorium maintenance vent opened."**

 ****

"Oh shit..." I silenty muttered. He wasn't kidding when "all systems" would be offline. I was trapped, like a rat in a maze. The robots, even if they remember me, would be the predator. I was the prey...the tiny, helpless...prey.

 **"Ballora Gallery maintenance vent opened."**

 ****

The only word that traveled its way through my mind was "No." That word alone traveled through my thoughts.

 **"** _ **I recognize you..."**_

 __

I jumped. The voice was so sudden that I hadn't prepared myself for the occurance of it.

 **"** ** _You are Eric..."_**

They remembered. The "No"s were slowly being replaced by "Yes". I resisted the urge to celebrate, since I had two robots, whom presumably had an endoskeleton bone to pick with me.

 **"** ** _I remember this...scenario...However...it is a strange thing to want to do..."_**

 ** __**  
"Strange?"

 **"** _ **To come here..."**_

 __

 _ **"I'm curious what events would lead a person to want to spend their nights...in a place like this...willingly"**_

 __

 __ _"_ I-I wanted to-"

 **"Maybe curiousity...maybe ignorance..."**

 ****I was't able to finish the reason why I wanted to come here, as Baby continued her speech.

 **"There is a space under the desk. Someone before you crafted it into a hiding place, and it worked for him."**

I bent over, looking underneath the desk as Baby had said, and sure enough, an open pocket just big enough a person my size to fit inside.

 **"** ** _I recommend that you hurry, though. You will be safe there, just try not to make eye contact. It will be over soon. They will lose interest."_**

 ** __**

Like that, I ducked underneath the desk, rotating my body so that I would face the opposite direction I was facing prior, so I could gain a view of the vent shaft, where I would assume they would crawl out from. Baby had fallen silent, so the small conversation ended.

"They remember..." I said quietly, grabbing what seemed like a door, and pulled it around me, sealing the small space from the potential view of any of the animatronics that came through.

The sounds of movement in the vent echoed into the room. They were close, and the distance between me and whatever lied in that vent shrunk ever so fast as the movements came to an end.

My light darting around the many holes in the door, I tried getting a glance at what lied beyond the only covering I had.

 _"Hello in there..."_

 __

I pulled back and resisted the urge to scream as I saw an eye, staring _through the hole and directly at me_! I closed my own eyes, looking at the floor, dropping the flashlight to the floor. I covered my face with my hands, in an attempt to hide my face and hinder any chances of what was staring at me actually seeing me.

Then two tiny "dings" echoed off of the steel covering, making my wince even further. I wanted to scream, but I didn't want them to hear me. I felt helpless. I wanted to go home...

 _"Someone is inside..."_

 __

The voice seemed to be directed to a secondary person, but I couldn't figure out who.

 _"Is it the same person?"_

 __

That was the second voice. Who was this "same person"? As I pondered, I heard much louder knocks on the sliding cover, as if the someone-or something-was fed up without a reply.

 _"Knock Knock...'"_

 __

"No one's home." was all that raced through my mind, my heart pounding at the speed of a bullet train and sweat pouring from my body like a water fountain.

Then a grating sound was heard as I looked up and to my right.

The door, was slowly being slid back. They were trying to get in...

Grabbing the door, I began to pull back, trying my best to hold the cover shut. With enough struggle, I won this in the end, and I pulled the door shut once more. I could tell they were getting irritable, as the next thing the voice said was...

 _"We always find a way inside..."_

 __

Then they went back on the attempt of getting inside, pulling the door back again. I closed my eyes, grabbing the door and pulling back with whatever cowardly strength I could muster, the door staying in one spot as we were locked in a struggle, the door barely moving even a centimeter...

The only things that could race through my mind were "I'm gonna die." and "Why did I agree to this job". But fortunately, the figures behind the door seemed to lose interest, as I powered through the opposing pull, and closed the door once again.

 _"She's watching us..."_

 __

She?

 _"We have to leave now..."_

 __

 _"We will see you again soon..."_

 __

I slowly cried silently, since this was only the second night, and already they were taunting me...

The last thing I heard of them was movement in the vent, and then it was silent once again, that is, until Baby's voice made a return that almost caused me to jump.

 **"** ** _When your guide comes back onlin, he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful, and that you must restart the system manually. He will then tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you follow his instructions...you will die."_**

 ** __**

That went from 0-100 really fast. I thought that it was going to yield a different outcome, but I guess I was proven wrong. But why was Baby telling me this? Why was she helping me...?

 **"** ** _Ballora will not return to her stage anymore. She will catch you."_**

 ** __**

I took this as a sign that Ballora WAS angry with me. Then again, if I was in her shoes-or slippers?-, and some security guard zapped me with a seemingly un-controlled blast of electricity, I would probably possess similar feelings.

 ** _"The power will be restored shortly. When you crawl through Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She cannot see you, and can only listen to your movement. When you hear her music become louder, she is growing near, listening for you. Wait, and be still-"_**

 ****

The sound of static seemingly cut her off, but I had no truth behind that assumption, and _Hand Unit_ was back online not very long after.

 _"Thank you for your patience. It seems that the power system cannot be restarted automatically. You will need to restart the system manually. Please return to the primary control module."_

 __

With the instructions embedded into my head, I pulled the door back, and crawled back through the vent shaft, making my way back to the control module. While it was rather comforting that I can see again, I still had the unsettling thoughts of the robot's conversation running through my head, which left a rather tight knot within me.

As I made my way back through the room, I was greeted once again with _Hand Unit._

 __

 _"You will now be required to crawl through Ballora Gallery using the vent to your left to reach the Breaker Room. It is recommended that you stay low to the ground, and reach the other side as fast as possible, as to not disturb Ballora. I will deactivate myself momentarily as to not create an auditory disturbance. Deactivating."_

 __

Then everything was silent once more. I looked to the left as the vent had opened itself through _HU's_ instructions, so I got down onto my stomach, and crawled my way through the went, entering Ballora Gallery with flashlight in hand.

 **"Ballora Gallery maintenance vent opened."**

 ****

Looking below me, my light was shining on the smooth, shiny tiled floor of the gallery. I looked ahead, and saw a small blue flicker, which must be the light to the Breaker Room. With myself steady and ready, I began crawling my way through the Gallery as slowly as I could, taking more priority in Baby's instructions rather than _Hand Unit's._

 __

As I crawled my way through, the slight jingle of a peaceful tune, which I would guess was some brand tune made with a music box, was slowly nearing me. With Baby's instructions again coming to mind, I stopped in place, flicking off the light until I heard the music fade away to my left ear. She was circling around the room.

Regardless of Ballora's travel patterns, moving slow was the key, so I continued moving as quietly and slowly as possible, the light of the Breaker Room getting closer and closer with every "step".

 _"IT SEEMS THAT YOU ARE TAKING A LONG TIME. PLEASE PROCEED AS QUICKLY AND AS QUIETLY AS POSSIBLE."_

 __

The voice was so sudden and loud that I nearly yelped in suprise, but I managed keep my mouth shout, as it may have become a folly. I simply could not believe this. He was wanting me dead. Why else was he making me do a choice that would get me killed?

As I continued crawling, the volume of Ballora's music began increasing much faster, so I turned the light down and kept my movements halted. Looking up, I saw Ballora, spinning around in the presence of the room. Sure, while all I could see was up to her skirt, she was still there nonetheless. Soon, as she passed me by, I crawled a little faster, reaching the Breaker Door without Ballora doing another lap around the room. Opening the door, I slowly snuck in, letting the door close behind me with a clank.


	6. Chapter 6-I Remember You

**How's it going fellas? UberchargedGuy back with some more fanfiction! Woop! :D**

 **Anyway, I would love to say thanks (again! XD) for all the support! For such a small story so far, this managed pleasing nearly forty of you guys in not even a full week!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and stay tuned for Chapter 7! ;)**

 **"MOTION TRIGGER: BREAKER ROOM!"  
**  
 _"You may now interface with the Breaker Control Box. Using the Interface may disrupt nearby electronics. If you feel like you are in danger, feel free to disconnect the interface temporarily until it is safe to re-connect."_

With that said and done, I was now alone to manually restore power to the building, well, except for the fact that I _WASN'T_ alone, as a quick glance to the right revealed another figure hidden in the dark. Quick flashes of blue light revealed the pink and white coloring and figure of Funtime Freddy, his right arm, topped with a Bonnie hand puppet, raised upward, and left hand gripping the microphone he's commonly seen holding for when he sang.

I gulped, especially when Freddy decided to speak.

 _"HEY BON-BON!"_ He started, looking over to the hand puppet. _"I think that's the birthday boy over there! We should go give him a SURPRISE!"_

Goodness, his voice is so eerie. He sounded like a psychotic serial killer, ready to pounce onto his next victim.

Thankfully, I noticed a button on the desk, which was labeled "Mascot Response Audio". With a press, I heard a response from what seemed like the Bonnie hand puppet.

 **"Nope! No one is here!"** The puppet replied, turning its head toward its white and pink companion.

I came to the conclusion that those were meant for auditory distractions, so I quickly reached for the tablet, and placed my finger over the Circus Control tab. Responding to my touch, a small percentage starting from 0 began to rapidly rise to 100%. However, as I continued this, Freddy's voice interuppted me.

 _"I see you over there in the dark! Come on out!"_

I shook my head frantically, pressing the audio button once again. **"I think it was just a mouse!"** The audio replied as I raised the tablet again, finishing the reboot of power in the Circus Control. Now onto the Circus Gallery...

 _"I know your in there somewhere!"_

...right after I keep Freddy away from me at all times. Pressing the switch, I heard the audio comply with **"It's okay. Let's go back to our stage."**

"

Of course, that would never work..." I thought to myself, my finger scanning over the Circus Gallery tab, watching the percentage of completion rise up to 100%, the Danger Level critically high. Placing the tablet down, I played the audio once again.

 _"Ha ha, I see you hiding in the dark! Come on out!"_

 **"I think it was just a mouse!"**

Yup. A trapped, vulnerable mouse. I flipped the tablet back up, and continued on with restarting the system, now having to work on the power in Funtime Auditorium. My finger hovered over the tab, the power restarting just from this movement alone. I heard heavy footsteps approaching, so I flicked the tablet down and pressed the audio button.

 **"Let's go back to our stage..."**

Strange enough, Freddy didn't seem to make a reply. All I heard was heavy footsteps leading to the far right of the Breaker Room. I was distracting him perfectly, but how long will I be able to keep it up?

I lifted the tablet once more, where a strange sight me my hazel eyes. Everything except the Elevators were restarted. Odd...wasn't I only at the Funtime Auditorium though?

 _"I see you over there!"_

I put the tablet down, slamming my hand onto the audio button once more.

 **"Calm down and go back to sleep! No one is here!"**

Funtime Freddy then vanished and re-appeared back in the far end of the room, allowing me the time to restart the final system, though questions arose through my mind about how all but one suddenly restarted when I looked away.

Regardless, I rebooted the final system, and Funtime Freddy was gone as I put the tablet down. _Hand Unit_ 's voice occupied the room shortly after.

 _"Great job! This completes your tasks for the night. Please proceed back through the Ballora Gallery with care, and we'll see you back here tomorrow."_

Placing the tablet onto the Breaker Room desk, I open the sturdy steel door, which presented me with the same Ballora Gallery that I crawled my way through. Now it was time to go back.

Slowly and gently placing my flashlight onto the floor, I laid on my torso, before crawling my into the room, flashlight clenched in my right palm. Strangely, I did not hear any of Ballora's music in the room as I had anticipated. It was pure silent, with the exception of the slight tapping sound my feet made as I crawled my way across the room.

 _"_ _Is someone there?"_

My body froze, my mouth sealed and my heart slowly pumping life through my system. I dared not to make any sudden noises, for I didn't want to give myself away. I decided moving a little slower, in fear of signaling my location to Ballora, which was something I did not wish to have on my bucket list.

 _"_ _I can hear someone...creeping through my room."_

Caution still was my main priority here, as I felt Ballora had negative thoughts at me, mainly for zapping her, so continued crawling creeping through the gallery as slowly and quietly as possible. The distance between me and the vent shaft leading to the Main Control Module was shrinking gradually, and I would be home free very soon.

 _"_ _I guess not..."_

I let out a reassuring sigh, glad to see that I was not detected by someone guaranteed to kill me.

However, through the process of my inhalation, something I was not desiring to inhale triggered my severe allergy to: perfume.

I really wanted to suppress the incoming sneeze, to hold it back, or at best, keep it quiet, but the massive amount of the toxins I had inhaled bypassed my best efforts to hold any loud sneeze back, and I let it out, full steam.

"A-A-ACHOO!"

If that wasn't enough to alert someone of my location, then I wasn't sure what could possibly do the job better. My sniffed and wiped my eyes, which already began to tear from my perfume allergies. Then the sound of bells gained my attention.

Ballora was near, and getting nearer with every spring in her step. Ditching caution, for now she knew I was here, I began to crawl as fast as possible, in hopes of reaching the vent shaft before Ballora caught me.

Not daring to look over my shoulder, I dove into the shaft, entering the Control Module just as Ballora grabbed my foot, and attempted pulling back out. I let out a small yelp in shock. For someone of her frame and figure, she was surprisingly strong, which proved a challenge as I tried pulling myself back through the vent.

However, shockingly, Ballora proved to be mightier than I, and pulled me out of my only potential escape, dragging me back through her gallery, a rather harsh tone applied to her voice.

 _"_ _So YOU'RE the one that tried creeping through my room!"_

I let out a small gulp as I rotated my body around, my back to the floor and me eyes locked onto Ballora, whom had her arms folded across her robotic chest and a look of pure malice on her face. I took note that the parts that formed her face were wiggling, as if her face was about to burst apart and reveal the endoskeleton underneath.

 _"_ _You...you're the one who decided to shock me! Well, let me tell you something..."_

Her face split apart, revealing the terrifying endoskeleton beneath her mask, complete with a wiry texture, sharp teeth, and bright purple eyes. I gulped as she continued her verbal strikes.

 _"_ _If you think electrifying us is some form of fun, then you'll be-"_

She _stopped_ mid-sentence, as if analyzing me of some sorts. Then, a gasp reached my ears, not only confusing me, but surprising me at the same time. However, because I still was in range of the source of perfume-which I assume to be Ballora-I let out another sneeze, the recoil sent my head colliding into the floor. Great, now I had to get my allergy medicine, and my pain-killers, but the next thing Ballora said was what made me forget all about the pain.

 _"_ _E-Eric?! What are you doing here?"_

She _remembered._ I looked up to find her face had slid back into face, concealing the endoskeleton beneath, which kinda reassured me of the safety I felt back home.

Obviously, Ballora was expecting and answer, so I tried speaking coherently with sneezing too much. "I-I *sniff* came back to see you guys again..."

 _"_ _Why? Why would anyone wish to spend their time...with us horrible monsters?"_

These guys were lots of things: creepy, somewhat strange, but "horrible monsters" was surely not one of them.

 _"_ You're not horrible monsters...Ballora..." I replied, slowly rising to my feet, only to find Ballora much taller than I could ever hope to be (comparing my 5'6'' to Ballora's shocking 6'07'').

 _"_ _You don't know what we've been through...Eric..."_

I was generally confused at what was going on, so I couldn't really grasp what Ballora was saying.

"Ballora, look at me."

She looked down at me, as I stared at her eyes-although they were closed, but that was a good thing-and continued to calm her down.

"Ballora, please, listen to me. You and the others were my friends back then. We were the best of friends. No matter how bad things get, I will always stay with you."

 _"_ _Really?"_

I could tell Ballora would cry if she had the physical capability to do so. I wrapped my arms around her back, pulling her into a tight hug. "Really." However, the more I stayed closed to Ballora, the more perfume I inhaled, so once I let go, I let out another sneeze, but this time, my life was being endangered. I could feel the tougher difficulty to breath, and I wheezed, gagging, hoping to retrieve some fresh air into my lungs.

 _"_ _E-Eric!"_

Everything went black for me. I felt my vision get blurry, and seconds later, I collapsed, the last thing I heard was Ballora shouting for help...


	7. Chapter 7-Ballora's Recall

**Heyo guys, I'm back with another chapter for the day! That's right, we're at Chapter 7 baby! Now, I know what you guys are thinking "Holy cow Ubercharge, you make these chapters fast", and you would be thinking right. I have plenty of time on my hands to work on this story, and I don't wanna let you guys down with a lack of inactivity. :)**

 **Anyway, this chapter may be a bit different from the rest. Sure, while it does provide a bit of the story, I decided to treat this as a flashback chapter, to elaborate more of Eric's past with the robots, so I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)**

Before I knew it, I slowly began to regain consiousness, a mix of voices reaching my ears, alongside myown breathing, which began to ease up and become less difficult to do.

 _"Is he breathing?"_

 _"Yes, I feel his chest rising. He's going to be okay."_

It was Ballora and Baby. If I were to guess, Baby had come for help upon Ballora's cries for assistance. My breathing grew faster and my eyes began to rise open slowly, my vision still a bit blurry from my collapse. All I could see were distorted forms of red, pink, purple, orange, and a mix of other colors of the two robots.

 _"Look, Eric is coming to consiousness."_

I could see them turn to face me, both possessing looks that had a mix of concern and hope on their faces. As I slowly sat up, a stinging pain coursed through my head, causing me to wince, and put my hand to my head. Baby walked over to me, placing her own hand to my forehead.

 _"It's alright. You hit your head when you collapsed in Ballora Gallery. Here."_

She held out her other hand, which contained an ice pack for me. Smiling gingerly, I took the pack and placed it to my head, sighing in relief as the cold temperatures began to ease the throbbing pain in my head. Meanwhile, Baby stepped back, Ballora's hand sliding onto her shoulder. Baby's head turned to face her friend.

 **Ballora's P.O.V.**

 **** _"Is he going to be alright?_ I asked slowly, the look of concern never leaving my face. While my eyes couldn't open, I could feel the pain Eric was in. Somehow, I couldn't help but feel that this was my fault.

 _"He's going to be fine, Ballora."_ I felt Baby place her hand on my own shoulder, and she gased into my purple eye's through my mask, making sure to assure me he was going to be fine. I slowly nodded, my lips curling into a mild smile.

 _"Thank you, Baby, for helping me out back there..."_

I could feel Baby's mouth curl to her signature grin. _"Anytime."_

With that, footsteps alerted me that Baby had approached Eric, and her voice indicated that she was speaking with him.

 _"Here Eric, take this."_

"T-Thanks Baby." I heard Eric reply. I could guess that what he was given was his Epi-pen for his perfume allergy, which I could only look away, a slight pink lighting up my face.

 _"Hey, Ballora."_

 _"Y-Yes?"_ I jumped slightly, taken aback by the sudden mention of my name.

 _"I'm going to bring Eric to the Control Module, so he can head on home. You can wait here, okay?"_

I nodded. _"O-Of course Baby."_

Footsteps informed me that Baby and Eric were leaving my gallery, so I let out a small breath of relief. Walking over to a table, I sat down in a chair, my hands in my lap, and my head down.

Now that I have seen Eric again, I can't help but remember the day that I first met him. It was a day that had opened my eyes to the world, quite literally...

 **Circus Baby's Pizza World, 1981...**

I could hardly wait today. Today was the first time I make it to the stage. After so many years in production and creation, I was getting excited to perform for all the little ones. However, I had to make sure I didn't get too excited, as that would cause my face to separate, which without a doubt would scare all the little ones. That's something that would get me kicked for sure, and I didn't desire that.

I stood there, a wide smile on my face as I stood behind the red curtain, being concealed from the public. I was giddy, ready to entertain for the company.

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen, today is a very special day for Baby and Friends. Today we are introducing a new pal of Baby's. She loves to sing, she loves to dance, please direct your attention to and give a warm welcome to Ballora, the Ballerina!"**

The intercom snapped me from my excited trance, and I put on a serious face, drumming my slender fingers across my torso nervously.

The curtain departed, and I waved to the audience, a warm smile on my face and a warm atmosphere around me. However, the audience around me seemed...uncertain.

A few of the adults exchanged glances with one another, same for the kids. They all began to mutter something not audible enough for me to hear, so I stood on stage, looking around the rather confused customers nervously.

Then, a few customers left the area, their hands covering their childrens' eyes. Other adults, I assumed with similar motives, did the same, covering their childrens' eyes as best as possible. Soon, I stood on stage, alone, not a single customer in my sight. My purple eyes looked down at myself, fearing my appearance was the reason why they left.

Was that the reason? Because I looked...like this?

My arms fell to my sides, and I let my eyes close. I was a freak, not wanted to be seen by anyone. I slowly turned myself around, ready to head back behind the curtain, but the sound of a bell ringing and a small voice alerted me of a presence in the room.

"Um...excuse me? Miss Ballora?"

I looked over my shoulder, and my eyes caught sight of a young child, peeking over the stage at me. The kid, which I confirmed to be male, had a head full of brown-blonde hair, and a pair of glittering silver eyes. The kid seemed ecstatic, as if he was excited for my appearance on stage.

"Is it too late to see the show?"

My frown slowly curled into a grin, and I turned myself around, crouching down to meet the kid at eye level.

"Of course it's not. What's you name, little boy?"

"Eric!"

Eric. A simple name, yet it could tell me a bit about the boy. He let out a happy, childish smile, which instantly warmed my circuits. I had to admit, the boy was cute. But enough about observing the kid, I had a show to put on. I stood up on my long slender legs, which put me at my towering height of six feet-two inches.

"Well Eric, let's get the music going, shall we?"

The boy energetically nodded, holding a small plush toy to his side. Getting a quick, closer look, it appeared to be of me. I haven't been on stage for even a day, and already they have merchandise of me? Putting that strange thought aside, I positioned myself in a graceful pose, and before I knew it, I lit up the night for my first fan, and it was a rather eye-opening experience.

After the show, I introduced Eric to my little companions, the Minireenas, which had fun mimicing the poses he got into. It was a rather pleasant night for the both of us.

"All right Eric, it's time to go. You got school tomorrow, and your sister is already asleep." A female figure spoke. I looked up to see a motherly and fatherly figure standing near the door, the mother holding a small infant child in her arms. Eric looked behind him, and smiled.

"Sorry Ballora, but I got to go. But I promise I'll see you and the others tomorrow!" He chimed, raising himself up on stage, and wrapping his arms around my torso. I was about to speak, but I fell silent, wrapping my own arms around the boy, a smile curling from my lips.

"Okay Eric, I'll see you then." I smiled as I waved to him as he climbed off-stage, and ran toward his parents, who escorted him out of the door, and through the exit. I sat on the stage, placed my head on my open palm, and smiled, trying to hide a barely visible brighter shade of pink tinting my cheeks.

"Just today, I just made a friend. I couldn't wait to share this with the others..."

 _*End of flashback_

Now I sat here, in this same room, several years later.

After all these years of being out of business, I was back on stage. After all these years, I saw him...once again.


	8. Chapter 8-Baby

**Welcome to Chapter 8, where there are more flashbacks for you guys to *hopefully* enjoy! XD**

 **Baby's P.O.V...**

I could only wave goodbye to Eric as he stepped into the elevator, on his way back home. One part of me wished that he would stay safe on the ride home, and the other didn't wish for him to leave us. Once the elevator rose and he was away from sight, I crawled through the vent toward the Control Module, where I could see Funtime Auditorium and Ballora Gallery through the windows present to the left and right of me.

Placing a hand to the "elevated keypad", as that _Hand Unit_ guy would call it, I let the light flash into the room, where I saw Ballora, sitting at one of the tables, her eyes closed, her head perched on one of her open palms.

She was reminiscing about the past, back when she was first introduced on stage, and the first day she met Eric.

I let out a small, but gentle smile as I watched the ballerina remember when our friend used to spend plenty of time with us, back before...that one incident.

It pained me to even think of when that happened, but like everything that has happened, it was something I could not simply forget. The scream, the agony, the ignorance...

Closing my eyes, I tried to shut out the memory, but the more I tried, the more difficult it became to forget about it. The memory, no matter how hard I could try to dispose of it, it always would haunt me...

 ***Another Flashback time...**

I was ecstatic beyond relief. So many kids have come to see the show today, which Ballora, both Funtime Freddy and Foxy, and myself have put on. The large group of kids hyper on carbonated drinks and pizza surrounded our stage like a sea would surroud an island. My blue eyes glittered beautifully as the monstorous hoard of children chanted for us.

I turned to face my left, both Funtime Freddy and Foxy giving me a look of approval, while also entertaining a few young ones that loved our performances.

I turned to face Ballora, who seemed just as estatic as I was, especially since the day she met that child. Eric, I think was his name. Anyway, I couldn't keep the kids waiting, and my fingers gripped the microphone I was holding. I held the device to my mouth, and my young voice echoed across the walls.

 _"Hello boys and girls! Welcome to another performance by Circus Baby and Friends!"_

The kids cheered and cried in excitement, their young hands reaching and groping outward in an attempt to reach out for me, but I was way too tall and too far away for the young ones to reach. Regardless, I continued, a wide smile on my face as I looked to the others.

 _"Today however, we have a rather special day today. Today, is a special day, a birthday, for one of our audience members here! Please give a round of applause for little Abigail!"_ I chimed out, pointing to a little girl with long, brown hair. She was in the center of the crowd, so it was easy for me to locate her and gesture out to her as the other kids cheered her name.

 _"_ _ **Now, we're going to sing the birthday song for young Abigail!"**_ I heard Funtime Freddy call out, his little Bonnie hand puppet waving toward the little girl, who had a rather embarrased blush on her cheeks.

A employee of our establishment, in full attire and all, directed the kids toward a table, which was decorated and littered with a bright pink table cloth, many party hats for the kids to put on, and all kinds of goodie bags for the kids to snack on as they waited for the cake to arrive. As the kids took their seats, I looked towards Funtime Freddy and Foxy, who gave small, but ready looks.

Same for Ballora, who was all too ready to help out.

 _"_ _ **Happy Birthday to you..."  
"Happy Birthday to you..."**_

Many of the kids had put on their party hats, and began to sing along with us, Abigail's smile never leaving her face.

 **"** ** _Happy Birthday to Abigail..."  
"Happy Birthday to you!"_**

I then raised a finger, a small stream of confetti firing from my fingertip like a small party popper, showering the kids in colorful slips of paper and glitter. The kids cheered and clapped for Abigail, who was already crying tears of joy for such an amazing party being held for her. The four of us had already stepped off of the stage, and joined the kids at the table, although we did not sit in the chairs. We rather stood behind them, and waited for the cake to arrive.

Funtime Freddy, who had come up with this idea, had placed a gold-colored top hat on top of Abigail, which was topped with colorful plastic gemstomes and glitter. We decided that we would give all kinds of these for all birthdays from that day forward.

"Who's ready for cake?" I heard an employee call out to the children, whom had already began to look in his direction as he wheeled a large cart toward the table, which was covered by a large cloth covering.

The kids attempted grabbing at it, like the impatient but adorable children they were, but the employee easily weaved his way around the groping hands and made it to the other side, where Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and I stood. With a quick move of my hand, I slid the covering off, revealing a very large cake, topped with fluffy layers of pink and white icing for the chocolate flavor underneath it. On top in the center, a little decoration that consister of a Baby and Friends topped it off.

The others had already gone to work, slicing the cake into several small, but appealing parts, before serving the hungry kids awaiting for a piece. We all let out grins as the kids enjoyed the cake.

I looked as the kids, after finishing their delicious desert, ran off in all kinds of directions, in hopes of spending time with all the others, which followed suit behind them.

All that was left was Abigail, who was still enjoying her cake. For some reason, I felt a strange feeling inside me. I don't know what possessed me, but I had a rather strange, uncontrollable feeling inside me. When I looked down, there was an ice cream cone on the table.

That was never there before. Had I...dispensed that? Regardless if it was my intention or not, Abigail was curious, and slowly approached me. I desperately wanted to say something, but I couldn't move or even speak. A small hand reached out for the frozen treat...

...that's when everything stopped for me.

The music was seemingly muffed by a loud scream that had filled the room seconds later. Severa kids had entered the room, but were too distracted by the sounds of their own excitement...

 ***end of flashback...**

That poor girl. The poor, innocent girl. She was too young for the embrace of her inevitable fate.

It was my fault.

All my fault.

How badly I desired to forget that memory, as it has haunted since the day it happened. What I would give to forget that memory...

 _"Aww...wHat'S wRoNG liTTlE onE?"_

The distorted voice had completely caught me off-guard. I jumped at the sudden echo of the figure's voice. I turned behind me to see a silhouette hiding in the shadows. I slowly squinted, unsure of who it actually was. I had never seen that figure before...

 _"I CAn fEEL youR PAIn...BAbY..."_

"H-How do you know my name? Who are you?" I barked, not afraid to signal for help if this encounter got out of hand.

 _"OHHH...ThAT's nOT imPOrtAnT rIghT NOW. WHat is ImPOrtAnT is yoUR littLE...MemORY..."_

I gulped. Was this figure watching me the whole time?

 _"I"M HeRE tO oFFEr a LIttLE...DEAl..."_

"D-Deal?"

 _"I C-cCan mAKe YOu fORgeT aLL aBoUT yoUR PainFUL past..."_

I let out a small mechanical gasp. "H-How?"

 _"FIrST, yOU mUsT aCCEpt MY paRT of MY OffFER..."_

I had my doubts about accepting this mysterious figure's offer, but would he really be able to remove this painful memory?

"F-Fine, what is your part of this offer?"

 _"yOU SEe, I WAnT YoU to BEComE MY pERSonal toY, tO DO as I SAy..."_

Alright, I really wanted to decline, but anything that would get this haunting memory would be helpful.

 _"s-SO, we HAvE a DEaL?"_ A strange endoskeletal hand reached out from the darkness. Regrettably, I reached out for it, my hand clasped around it.

 _"EXceLLEnt. YoUR PaIN wILL be GOnE tomORRow nIGHT, wHEn yOUr lITTle fRiENd reTURns fOR hIs jOB."_

With that, the figure disappeared into the dark, leaving me alone once again...


	9. Chapter 9- Funtime Fix-Up Pt 1

**Chapter 9 is here fellas! Hope you guys enjoy! ;)**

 _"Welcome back to another pivotal night of your exciting new career, where you really get to ask yourself: What am I doing with my life? What would my friends say? And most importantly: Will I ever see my family again?"_

Eh, none of those questions really seemed to get my praise, since I felt okay with my old friends, and I usually live alone to be honest.

 _"We understand the stresses of a new job, and we're here for you."_

I found that a little hard to believe, since I nearly got myself murdered if I had followed the company's directions on how to work my job. Nevertheless, I listened on.

 _"To help you reach a more stable and relaxing frame of mind, we offer several musical selections to help make this elevator ride as relaxing and as therapeutic as possible."_

"All right, music sounds good to me." I commented, wondering what they had in store.

 _"We offer comtemperary jazz, classical, rainforest ambiance, as well as a wide selection of other choices."_

The familiar keypad flipped itself up once again, presenting the all familiar glitchy touch screen that resulted in an undesired AutoCorrect decision. Oh boy, weren't we in for a treat this time.

 _"Using the keypad below, please type the first few letters of the musical selection you would prefer."_

I didn't even bother with this one. I mashed one button, which apparently filled up the whole space required. Man, this place was severly breaking down.

 _"It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will AutoCorrect it for you. Thank you for selecting: Casual Bongos."_

To be fair, it was a better option than what it possibly could have been. I decided to tap my foot to the rhythm of the percussion instruments in the background, really feeling relaxed as the _Hand Unit_ said I would be.

 _"Now that your elevator ride experience has been customized to your needs, and your thoroughly relaxed, it's worth mentioning, that because of your lackluster performance yesterday, your pay has been decreased by a substancial amount. Please enjoy the rest of your descent."_

Okay, now I knew this place was just attempting to get under my skin. Why else would they cut my pay just because I didn't make a choice that would get me killed?

Regardless, I decided to enjoy my descent in the elevator, lightly tapping my foot to the beat of the music that I had "selected". Once the elevator had stopped, I pressed the red button, letting the metal doors open.

Crouching down, I entered the vent, and crawled my way through to the Control Module. As I did so, _Hand Unit_ __accompanied me, which I found somewhat comforting.

 _"Due to unforseen malfunctions from today's shows, your nightly duties will require you to perform maintenance that you may or may not be skilled enough to perform."_

"I'm fucked." I muttered to myself. I have little experience in the technological field, so I would have to cross my fingers and pray that I would be gifted some assistance, but given my chances, I would say the chance is pretty slim.

 _"It became necessary for technicians to disconnect Funtime Freddy's power module. However, they were unsuccessful. Allowing them to try again would be an inefficiant path forward, as we would need to allow 6-8 weeks for recovery and physical therapy."_

The only thing I could think of was "What?". If even trained technicians couldn't disconnect a robot's power module, what made the company think _I_ could? Second, _physical therapy?!_

 _"You will need to reach the Parts and Service Room on the other side of Funtime Auditorium to perform the procedure yourself. Let's check on Ballora first and make sure she's on her stage."_

I nodded, and finished my journey through the vent into the Control Module, where I stood myself back up and walked over to the elevated keypad near the left window. I smiled, then pressed the light switch, where Ballora stood on stage, a gentle smile on her face and her closed eyes facing me. Although it seemed like she couldn't see, I could tell she was, as she was waving kind-heartedly at me. I waved back, then watched as she turned away, after waving again of course.

I can't help but feel after the prior night that I had began to feel a closer bond between me and Ballora, although I found that I felt these strange feelings everytime I saw her, though I decided to keep them back.

 _"Great, it seems that everything is as it should be at Ballora Gallery. Let's check on Funtime Foxy, it's important to see if she's on her stage before entering."_

 _"_ Wait, I thought Funtime Foxy was a "he", as he said on the first night?" I thought to myself as I clicked the light switch, only to find Funtime Foxy not present on stage.

 _"Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Funtime Auditorium. There is no need to check on Baby tonight. Please refrain from entering unauthorized areas. Proceed directly to Funtime Auditorium."_

With his instructions said, the vent leading to Funtime Auditorium had opened up, which presented me with entry into the room. However, as his instructions also said, the vent leading to the Circus Auditorium had remained shut. I let out a small shrug, and clicked the light switch again, seeing Ballora wave at me once more. Once I looked carefully, I also noticed that she was also holding a sign in her hands, which read the following:

 _"Good luck Eric, and do be careful.3"_

Seeing the heart drawn at the end of the sign caused my cheeks to slightly grow a shade of pink. Regardless of my minor embarrassment, I smiled and waved, giving a small thumbs up at her as the light faded out.

Getting back on track, I crouched down to my knees, and crawled through the open vent leading to Funtime Auditorium.

 **"FUNTIME AUDITORIUM VENT OPENED!"**


	10. Chapter 10-Funtime Fix-Up Pt 2

_"Unlike Ballora, Funtime Foxy is motion-activated. For this reason, it is important to keep the room dark, as to not accidentally activate her."_

So this is why the room is always dark 24/7, I assumed.

 _"You have been provided with a flash beacon."_

I looked down to find a small beacon-shaped object at my feet, which I scooped up into my hands, holding it in my grasp.

" _Use it if you need to get your bearings, and to ensure you won't bump into anything. However, use it as sparingly as possible. Proceed forward to reach the Parts and Service Room."_

I slightly trembled in my place as I flashed the beacon, gaining sight of a door leading to the Parts & Service room, across the Funtime Auditorium. However, no one seemed to be in front of me, so I took a few steps forward, before the sound of footsteps-which were not mine-echoed in the room. With a slight "Meep" escaping my lips, I stopped in place, listening closely for the footsteps.

Was that Funtime Foxy?

The footsteps faded out, so I continued my walk through the auditorium, after taking another beacon flash of course, the distance between me and the door slowly but surely diminishing.

 _"I can hear you over there in the dark..."_

My body froze up and my heart skipped several beats, the voice easily becoming the main thing on my mind. I let out a gulp, only for no footsteps to sound off. Regardless, I stayed still, not wanting to be caught by Funtime Foxy at all costs, even if she recognized me.

Once I was certain she was gone, I flashed the beacon, gaining a closer look of the Parts & Service room. Just a few more steps and I'll be golden. Making my much quicker approach, I gripped the handle and pulled the door open, disappearing behind it as the door closed. I let out a sigh of relief, clicking on the flashlight I kept attached to my belt.

There was I, face to face with Funtime Freddy. I almost screamed in absolute terror, if it hadn't been for _Hand Unit's_ interjection.

 _"Great job reaching Parts and Service! It seems that Funtime Freddy is out of power, which should make your job much easier."_

Out of power. I silently cheered and prayed for my safety that Hand Unit wasn't lying.

 _"The release switch for the chest cavity is located on the underside of the endoskeleton jaw. To reach it, we will first need to remove the face plates. You will need to press the face plate release triggers in a specific order, and it's important to be as precise and as careful as possible."_

I feel like this won't end well for me, physically and emotionally.

 _"Please locate the button on Freddy's face, just under his right cheek and press it."_

Before I did that, I thought of whether he meant my right or Freddy's right. Assuming he meant Freddy's, I pressed the button under the left side of his face-or right, in Freddy's perspective-.

 _"Great. Now locate the button under his left cheek, and press it."_

My finger did the same, this time for his left cheek.

 _"Great, now carefully locate and press the button just next to Freddy's right eye."_

Said and done.

 _"Great, now locate and press the button just above Freddy's nose."  
_  
Upon receiving his direction, I swore that my heart had stopped momentarily as Freddy's face plates spread open, revealing the disturbing endoskeleton underneath, which caused my scream to be heard nearly throughout the entire establishment, though that may just be an exaggeration.

 _"Good job. The face plates should now be opened. Locate and press the small button on the underside of Freddy's endoskeleton jaw."_

Looking at the carefully modeled frame of Freddy's endoskeleton face, I clicked the button, which, like he said, was underneath his jaw. With a loud bang, the chest slowly opened up, revealing the power module amongst a mess of wire framing.

 _"Excellent. The chest cavity should now be opened. Remove the power module from the chest cavity."_

I pryed the small module off of Freddy's chest cavity slowly but surely.

 _"Great work. You will now be required to remove the secondary power module on the Bonnie Hand Puppet. Press the large black button beneath Bonnie's bowtie to release the power module."_

Oh yeah, there was his hand puppet too. I had nearly forgotten about it coming into the Parts & Service room. Looking over to my left, I reached outward to grab Bonnie's bowtie, only for my hand to grasp air.

It was gone.

The Bonnie Hand Puppet was gone. Se ha ido.

The sound of slight giggling and minor footsteps reaching my ears. It was alive, and on the move.

"Hee hee, looking for me?"

The small, but easily audible voice echoed in the room, and I jerked my head and flashlight up to see the Bonnie hand puppet, staring _directly at me_ , a toothy grin plastered on its plastic face. I could only hold the light on it, as it tilted its head to the side, giving me a curious look.

"Oh, I bet you're trying to press this, eh?" He asked, pointing a small finger to the black button underneath his bow tie. "I'll tell ya what, if you can catch me in a game of Hide N' Seek, I'll let ya press it, okay?"

I stood there, silent. This thing could talk on its own, and it was offering to play a _game_ with me. I could only nod my head slowly as the puppet giggled, disappearing behind Freddy's shoulder.

"Let the games begin!"

Instantly, I frantically moved my light across Freddy's torso, in hopes of catching the puppet in his act. However, as fast as he appears, he disappears, leaving my equal-sized hands empty.

"Hee hee, gotta be faster than that!"

Great, now he was mocking me. Then I thought to myself for a second, for a plan on catching this hand puppet. As I pondered a solution, my hazel eyes gained view of the Bonnie Hand Puppet, slowly rising from behind Freddy's back, silenty snickering to himself. Then it hit me, I would stall for time, then strike when the button came to view.

So I waited, Bonnie slowly rising further and further, the black button mere centimeters from reveal. With a speed I couldn't ever exert again if I tried, my hand shot forward, wrapping around the puppet's body and holding him upward.

I could tell he was embarrassed by his loss in this game, as he crossed his own arms and pouted.

"Ah, phooey! I would've had it if I hadn't revealed myself so easily! Oh well, you win, go ahead and press the switch."

As he had promised, I pressed the black button underneath Bonnie's bowtie, releasing the secondary power module rather quickly. I decided placing the now still hand puppet back into Freddy's handless right arm.

 _"Great job. You've acquired both power modules. This completes your tasks for the night. Please exit the building through Funtime Auditorium, and we'll see you back again tomorrow."_

I clicked off my flashlight, placing back into the holster on my belt, and opened the door to Funtime Auditorium, flash beacon at the ready.

One flash. Nothing was there.

I took a few steps forward, no footsteps heard, so I picked up the pace, wanting to get out of this place as quickly as I can.

 _"You can't run, matey..."_

I gulped, my moving and breathing slowing down to a mere sluggish pace. I tried looking around me, but the lack of light without my beacon left me unable to properly see anything.

 _"I'm right behind you, mate..."_

I could feel a finger tap me on the shoulder. I gulped, slowly turning my body around, only for Funtime Foxy to emerge from the darkness, face plates spread out, endoskeleton revealed, and screeching as loud as possible in my face.

I let out a girlish scream of my own, leaping back dozens of feet as I landed on my rump, banging my head on a nearby table.

"Oof..." I clutched my head dizzily, seeing Funtime Foxy slowly approach me, fingers seemingly much sharper than normal. Her endoskeleton eyes slowly squinted at me as I cowered in fear, her footsteps being the only thing I could hear as the distance between her and I closed.

 _"You think that this career of yours is a game? You think that we don't possess feelings, so you can simply electrocute us? Is that it?!"_

I pathetically hid my face in my hands as her tone grew sharp and loud, on the brink of causing anyone's ears to bleed this close.

 _"Pathetic. I would've expected a more challenging kill, but oh well. At least I can bring you down, to end the suffering of ALL of us."_ She raised her right hand, and swung forward, where it connect to the soft flesh of my right arm. I cried out as the blade easily sliced across the skin, drawing three small trails of crimson.

 _"Funtime Foxy, STOP!"_

Both Funtime Foxy and I looked up to the source of the voice, which directed us to a figure hidden in the dark. A click of my flashlight revealed ths figure in plain sight: Ballora.


	11. Chapter 11-Embraces

***A wild Chapter 11 appears!**

 **Jokes aside, welcome to Chapter 11, where it may be shorter than the others mainly due to it being a build-up to Chapter 12, but I hope you enjoy! :)**

could tell Ballora was pissed, not only by Funtime Foxy's assault on me, but also the fact she had me by the neck currently, about to strike me again. Even if Ballora managed to stall long enough to prevent her from attacking me again, the crushing grip she had on my neck would certainly get me instead.

"Put him down, Foxy. It doesn't have to be like this."

" _So, I'm just supposed to let this punk get away with electrocuting us?"_ She hissed, feeling the grip on my neck tighten. I gagged, trying to retrieve air into my lungs. I attempted prying Foxy's hand off of my neck, but she proved to be more resilient than I could imagine.

"Foxy, he didn't mean to. He was just doing his job. I could even tell he regrets doing it."

 _"So his job makes an excuse for inflicting physical damage on us?"_

Trust me, I think Funtime Foxy was doing more physical harm to me at the moment. I continued my attempt of prying myself out of her grasp, with success yet to come. I could get a look at Ballora, who was already gaining a worried and concerned expression. She didn't want me in danger a second time, it seems.

"Foxy...please, don't do this. This isn't like you."

I could feel my vision get blurrier, the tightness around my neck slowly growing further. I wheezed, gasping for air, with no success. This is it, my fate would be met with one of my childhood.

 _"Fine."_

All the strength applied around my neck soon vanished as she had let go, my body collapsing to the floor just barely before my demise would be met. I took the largest breath I could bring into my lungs, feeling my vision slowly come to normal and my chest rise with air. I could feel my head being placed in Ballora's lap. I looked up see her looking me in the eyes, her eyes actually open without her face plates being separated.

 _"But next time you ever decided electrocuting me, I won't hestitate to break your neck, alright Eric?"_

I slowly nodded my head in agreement, but then my eyes widened. Did Funtime Foxy just say my _name?_

" _That's right matey, I remember ye. It doesn't change the fact you still electrocuted me, though."_

With that, Funtime Foxy disappeared into the darkness, never to be seen until the next night. I felt Ballora nudge my head slightly, so I looked back up to her.

"Don't worry Eric...I'm sure she didn't mean that..."

I didn't believe those words for a second. If she remembered me, but still attempted taking my life, what makes you think it won't happen a second time? That's what I thought to myself.

"Don't worry, Baby and I will be here for you."

I let out a gentle smile, feeling Ballora shift in movement, opening up her palm. Inside her palm laid a single, blue button. She clicked it with her right finger from her second hand, and a gentle tune began to play from it.

I could feel myself relax, my muscles getting heavier and my eyes beginning to close. Ballora could only let out a small, gingerly smile as she stroked my soft brown hair, the tune slowly making me sleepy.

 **Ballora's P.O.V.**

"Sweet dreams." I quitely whispered to Eric as he gently fell into slumber. I slowly lifted his head off of my lap, and slowly rose to my own feet, scooping the boy in my arms. I decided that it would be best to let him sleep back in his office, so I made my way towards the Control Module, where I let him rest into his office chair.

I let out a small smile, making my way back into my own Gallery, where I climbed my way back onto stage, where my Minireenas joined besides me. I closed my eyes, letting myself power down as well.

However, just as my body powered off, a sharp blunt force made its way into my head, and I collapsed in more ways than one shortly.


	12. Chapter 12-Spring into Physical Locks

**Heyo Guys! Ubercharged here bringing you guys Chapter 12! Now, before we begin, I'm just going to, well, review some reviews left on my fanfiction. I don't know exactly why, just feeling like doing something that wasn't just saying "Hi, enjoy!" XD**

 **Starting off:**

 **"** **How does this guy/girl update so quickly..."**

 **Well Stryker, I don't even know myself. Guess the world may never know? XD**

 **"I love this story, but I think it would be a bad idea to go in a human x animatronic direction."**

 **First, thank you so much for enjoying it. Second, I think stuff like that is fine as long as it doesn't end with lemons. But hey, that's my silly opinion. :3**

 **"Please do continue"**

 **Can do Enderagirl. ;)**

 **Well, that's all I'll do for now. If you guys would like me to continue these review reviews, please let me know in the reviews. XD**

I don't know why, but I woke up rather groggily and cramped as opposed to what I usually felt opening my eyes. Regardless, my arched my back as far as possible, leaning my head back, only for the surface of metal to reach the back of my head.

"Huh?" I thought to myself as I tried my best to look around the room I was in. However, I couldn't see all that much, as my vision was limited to only two large circles I instantly identified for eye holes. Was I..was I in a suit? As I observed the predicament I was in, I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Eric, is that you?"

Ballora?

"Y-Yeah, it is. Where are you? I can hardly see in here." I called out to her, my general confusion fueling my voice behind that question. I wondered why I was here, and why I was in this suit.

"You're in the Scooping Room, Eric."

Instantly, memories of that one day flooded their way into my mind. The day I had witnessed Baby being "scooped" by the "Scooper" as they said it was called.

"Alright, but what am I inside? I can barely move."

"You're in something from an older location, a place called 'Fredbear's Family Diner', I think it was called. I've heard people refer to it as a 'springlock suit'. While I don't have much knowledge on them, Baby has once told me that they could double as both an animatronic for entertaining children and a suit employees could wear to entertain them as well."

I was about to comment on that statement, but Ballora wasn't finished giving me the facts.

"However, those suits were soon scrapped and moved here after a number of...unfortunately fatal incidents involving malfunctions with the springlocks."

I gulped. "F-Fatal?!"

"Yes, but given the situation you're in, the chances of a springlock failure for you is really slim..."

I let out a sigh, feeling relieved that my fate here would be greatly decreased by a margin, but I felt myself bringing that sigh back in as Ballora finished her statement.

"...as long as you keep the springlocks from busting off from contact with them. I would recommend lowering your breathing to prevent them going off."

I instantly took her advice, my breathing slowing down to a mere crawl, and my heart beat involuntarily beating at a small rate, one that I hadn't imagined it could reach.

"W-Where are the others...?"

"I don't know myself, but I heard Baby lead them to somewhere through Funtime Auditorium. I heard a door that wasn't the Scooping Room open and slam shut, so I assume there's another door in Funtime Auditorium, one myself haven't heard of. I'm even sure the Funtime Animatronics didn't hear of it as well.

This piqued my interest. Where were the Funtime Animatronics being lead to?

As I thought of the possibility, I heard a slight grinding sound echo in my ear, which caused me to shiver.

"Oh no, the springlocks!" I heard Ballora gasp. "Quick, Minireenas, help Eric out!"

Once I started to sweat, I heard a crawling on my legs, which continued up to my torso. Through my eye holes, I saw three Minireenas, all climbing up the side of the suit's face. Almost as if they forced it to, the face plates to the suit popped open, restoring my once-hindered eyesight and allowing me to see Ballora on the other side of the Scooping Room.

I could hear clicking sounds from the sides of the suit, which were courtesy of the Minis, who were winding the Springlocks back into place, to save my hide from a possible fate.

"Don't worry Eric, the Minireenas will handle the Springlocks. I-I...just care too much for you to meet your fate here."

It was then I noticed something about her. She seemed to have a rather large dent in her back-she was slumped over, so I could see her back-as if someone had struck her with a blunt object. I had to ask.

"Ballora, what happened to you? Why is there a dent in your back?"

I could see her look up at me, and then I saw a rather upset yet concerned look on her face.

"Someone struck me last night. I have no clue who it was, but it knocked me out last night. It was only because of Baby I was able to fully recover. She moved me into the Scooping to hide me from whoever attacked me. Baby did the same for you, in case the attacker would come for you too, which is why you're in the suit."

That left my most intriguing question answered.

"Now, I feel helpless. I feel like a monster, to where someone forced physical violence onto me."

I felt bad for her. Really bad. I wanted to bring her over for a hug, but I feared that would cause the springlocks to go off, which the Minireenas continued working on to keep me alive.

"Listen, Ballora."

She looked at me, her face attempting to produce tears, despite the physical incapability to do so.

"Whoever did this to you is never going to get away with it. I will make sure to find whoever it was and make sure they pay. I care way too much for you to feel attacked by anyone." I never anticipated I could let out my feelings like that, but there was no hesitation to either stop or think about what I was doing.

I heard Ballora let out a robotic sniffle. "T-Thank you Eric."

I could only let out a weak smile, feeling rather tired, probably because of my sudden awakening inside this suit. "You're welcome...Ballora..."

Then, a mechanical sound echoed as the rest of the suit suddenly opened up, revealing my full body in my casual uniform and hat. I noticed the Minireenas drop off of me like flies, before crawling back across the room toward Ballora, who happily accepted her new companion.

"Maybe some day you could be a partner with me on stage."

I let out a rather small blush, which luckily, because of the lack of light in the room, wasn't visible to Ballora or the Minireenas, I hoped.

"The others and I could play a little game of Dress Up, as if you were a doll." She let out a rather human-like giggle, which caused my blush to spread further across my face.

For now, I only sat in the room with Ballora, since I expected someone to be out patroling the area, and in my current state, I didn't feel like getting up and moving around. We spent a few hours just having a conversation; we asked questions, played a couple guessing games, and I even tought Ballora how to cartwheel-after a few failed attempts of course-.

We had a great time, and that's what mattered.

But one question still remained an enigma in my mind: What happened to the others?

 _ **Secret Private Room, Baby's P.O.V...**_

 _"_ You guys wait here. I'll be right back." I told Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy as they stood, waiting at the door. I made my way into the office, where a couple static-filled monitors lay on the desk, as well as a human-like figure in the swivel chair.

I slightly made an introduction sound, which consisted of me pressing my bright red nose, which made a slight honking sound, barely audible to the figure.

"Just as you asked, Ennard..." I pointed down the corridor, which led to the entrance of the room on the left.

Ennard slowly looked up from the static, and right at me, his large endoskeleton eyes glaring at me. _"PerFECt..."_


	13. Chapter 13-The Inside Scoop

**Holy Cow! Almost 100 favorites in less than 20 Chapters? Thanks guys! :)**

A few more hours passed on the clock and by the time I was able to leave, it was pretty close to the start of my shift. Well, to be completely honest, it was only about 10:45, but I thought to myself that I might as well stick around, since it takes about an hour to get to my house and back. Plus, the only real requirement this place had for employees was that they must wear their uniforms, to which I was wearing.

Though the only thing I didn't appreciate was having to stay _in_ the Scooping Room, having to miss everyone on stage, which I found to be pretty unfaur, but this place had strict policies about employees being in the Scooping Room, so I really didn't wish to be in front of the boss while he ranted about me being there without a good excuse.

So I decided to crawl back into the Control Module. I let out a yawn as I sat in my swivel seat, boredly spinning around while I waited for the clock to tick over. I turned on the cell just to see if I had any messages, and my inbox was empty, which kind of confused me. I shrugged it off, deciding to focus my attention on the clock.

 _11:05_

I sighed. How badly I wish I could skip forward in time just to get through my final night.

"Fuck it." I said quietly, pressing on the blue button on the left elevated keypad to get a look inside Ballora Gallery. I saw Ballora, standing on stage, although deactivated from a "rough day" given to me the _Hand Unit_.

Speaking of which, he hasn't really showed up tonight, though I could assume its because I'm here earlier. Regardless, I toyed around with the things I could find in the office, tapping on the glass of the Circus Baby clock, which pointed toward the time matching my own cell's time. I looked down at the assortment of little figures on the desk beneath the clock, and decided poking their nose.

They all made some kind of beat-boxing sounds as I pushed them in, which made me press them in a certain order, to make a small beat that had my slightly humming along to it.

With all the fun I could possibly have, I slumped back into the office chair, my eyes closing as I drifted to sleep...

 _"Welcome back to your last day on the job, that is the last day of your first week."_

 _Hand Unit's_ voice had come so suddenly after I had started catching a few Z's, to the point where I nearly fell over in my chair. Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I looked up at the speaker as he continued bringing about what were to happen on the final night.

 _"Some of the most valued qualities that we like to see in new employees are determination, fearlessness, and a genuine disregard for instinctive self-preservation. You've earned your one-week bonus which will be given to you in the form of a delightful gift basket-"_

"Hey, that doesn't sound too bad." I said, a smile crossing my face as I thought of the possibilities of what the basket would contain.

 _"-the cost of which will be taken out of your next paycheck."_

The smile quickly departed as I gave a still look. "Oh."

 _"We have gift baskets containing fruit, nuts, flowers and of course, the ever-popular cash basket."_

One of those options made little sense. All the cash basket seemed to be was just an early pay, considering they were taking it out of your next check. Regardless, I still waited for the keypad, even though I knew I wasn't going to get what I really wanted.

 _"Using the keypad below, please enter the first few letters of the gift basket you would like to receive."_

The keypad flipped from beneath the ceiling, so all I did was press one button, which seemingly counted for one whole type, as _Hand Unit_ began to AutoCorrect what I "typed".

 _"It seemed you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will AutoCorrect it for you. Thank you for choosing: Exotic Butters."_

Exotic butters. Something I most likely would not use ever. Nonetheless, I swallowed my pride, and accepted what I would get, even though it would be cut from my next check.

 _"Please be aware that there are two technicians still on sight today. Try to avoid interfering with their work if possible. Also, feel free to ask them why they're still here, and encourage them to go home."_

Two technicians? I didn't see them on their way inside, but maybe I can find them in the two rooms at my sides. I already knew Ballora was on stage, but I turned on the light anway. Maybe a technician was working on Ballora?

What I saw behind her was far from what I had expected.

The technician was there, except...

...he was dead. A noose around his neck, and his limp body dangling above the stage behind Ballora. Judging by Ballora's appearance, she was either powered down or hasn't yet noticed the time yet. I was afraid to check the light in Funtime Auditorium, but I pushed the light anyway.

The other technician, suffering the same fate, noose around neck, body limply dangling.

Those poor guys. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. They didn't need to commit suicide...

 _"Your task today will involve maintenance work. Circus Baby had a rough day, and is in need of repair. You will be required to reach the Parts & Service Room by once again sneaking through Funtime Auditorium. As always, please proceed with caution."_

"Can do", I thought to myself as the ventway opened up, and I got to my hands and knees. With a swift movement, I went through the vent shaft, entering Funtime Auditorium. Strangely, despite my best hearing, there were no audible footsteps that alerted my of Funtime Foxy's presence. Strange, was she pulling some form of stealth on me.

With a move so risky to pull, I placed the beacon to the table, and pulled out my flashlight. I clicked it on, and shone the light across the room, seeing not only the hanging corpse of the technician, but also the room in its fullest, as if I could see it with the lights on. As I had assumed, Funtime Foxy was nowhere present in the room, so I casually ran to the Parts & Service room, just in case the repair had to be quick.

As I shone the light in front of me, I gained full view of Baby, slouched over on the conveyer belt Funtime Freddy himself was on two nights ago. The normal green eyes of her endoskeleton were gone, and her head was lowered, to where from her perspective, she would be looking at my feet.

"Baby?"

 _"Eric...I'm so sorry..."_

 _"_ Sorry?"

 _"I have made a poor mistake. I unleashed a monster on our friends, and now he's after you, too...You must act fast, and get out of here as fast as you can."_

A monster? I had little time to react as I felt a wiry hand slither its way across my back, sending shivers down my spine. It was behind me, so I continued to listen to Baby's instructions.

 _"On my left cheek, there is a button. Quickly press it to open a hatch."_

I did as I was told, clicking the button on the left side of her face-of course, in her perspective-and watched a small hatch near her red pigtails open up, revealing a number pad.

 _"There is a code to enter into the pad. Please enter it quickly as possible. 9452752439"_

With as much panic-induced speed as I could do, I punched in the numbers of the code Baby had given me.

 _"A hatch should've opened somewhere. Take the card you find."_

There. On her left bicep, a hatch had opened, a small yellow card resting inside.

 _"Now, I want you to press the green button next to me to send me to the Scooping Room, where you can destroy this body. Place the card in your celluar device so I can continue speaking with you."_

I pulled out my cell, placing the card inside where an SD card would normally go, and pressed the green button, the mechanical clanks of the conveyor belt echoing as Baby made her way towards the Scooping Room.

 _"Now, please hurry to the Scooping Room. Ballora will follow you, trying to catch you. She will not return to her stage, nor will she return to her body. She is afraid of the Scooping Room."_

It was then I felt another hand grip my shoulder. Wait...Ballora _WAS_ on stage earlier. Then who was this...?

 _"Seems you may have found me out, huh dummy?"_

That was Baby's voice, but it came from a different figure. That was not Baby. Lifting my flashlight and turning behind me, I saw what the source was. It was a large, bulky endoskeleton-like animatronic, who completely towered over my pitiful height. Apparently, whoever this was did not like bright lights, because he let out a shrill scream, covering his bulgy endoskeleton eyes to shield them.

I had to run. _NOW._

Putting all my strength into my feet, I made a dash for it, making it past the temporarily stunned figure and bashing through the steel door, hoping to get out of the situation in a heartbeat.

I need a place to hide. Wait, the Scooping Room! If the creature lied about Ballora being afraid of that area, then maybe it must be the one afraid. Shining my light, I pointed it around frantically, I saw the door leading towards it, big black letters labeling " **THE SCOOPING ROOM"**.

 _"i'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

The voice was an easy alarm for me to get on track, and I dashed toward the room, opening the door and letting it close behind me with a loud _CLANK!._


	14. Chapter 14-Attempts to Fit In

_"Warning! You've entered a highly dangerous area! You have entered from maintenance hatch 1B, reserved for cleaning and repair of the Scooper. Entering this side of the room is strictly prohibited by anauthotized persone-"_

The voice buzzed out, cutting off the message from _Hand Unit._ Without the guidance of anyone, I scouted the scene in the dark, my hazel eyes darting around the small, but at the same time, wide room. Clicking the flashlight back on, I had stumbled upon a horror I could not anticipate.

Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy, separated into spare, empty parts, thrown about the room. A large bulky mechanical hammer was bolted to the wall above the broken parts of my friends. It was the "Scooper", as the employees would call it. There it was, the device that had taken my friend away from me, and I was face to "face" with the machine for the first time.

Heavy footsteps echoed in the corridor beyond the glass windows behind the Scooper, so I quickly ducked down, clicking my flashlight off and hiding in the corner, hoping to keep myself as hidden from whatever that monster was as possible.

There it was, standing behind the glass, staring into the room with its blue eye glowing and a wide grin across its Frankenstein abomination of a face. Despite how well I kept myself in the shadows, it seemed to notice my presence in the room, and placed a hand on the glass, speaking in Baby's voice.

 _"Come on Eric, don't you want to play with your friend?"_

I knew very well that this was not anywhere near my friend, far from it actually. I knew what trick it was trying to pull on me, trying to lure me close with a false sense of security.

"You're NOT my friend! No tricks of yours will get me to believe that!"

 _"Oh, but I already have gotten you where I want you..."_

"W-What?"

 _"Heh heh heh..."_

That slight chuckle of his evolved into full maniacle laughter, which left me honestly confused until he gave an explanation.

 _"You see, it was MY plan to lure you into this room with a false instruction fron Baby, but the bitch tried to refuse. Same with your other petty 'friends". I used them to get MY way. The poor fools provided me with all the abilities I needed to lure you right into my trap. Now, I can finally finish my plan, and leave this hell-hole you people call children's entertainment. Tonight, I finally emerge from the shadows."_

Plan?

"Who...are you?" I couldn't refuse to ask.

 _"Silly boy, I am Ennard. You see, I was the very first entertainer here at this Pizza World, make specifically to entertain the little ones, but I was replaced by your friends once I appeared too terrifying for the audience! Years I spent in the shadows, ditched and alone for my replacements to steal MY spotlight. But...I couldn't help but feel...empowered..."_

"Empowered...?"

 _"You see, it's all you that allowed me to bring my plan to action. For years of studying these robots from the darkness, I learned of the special abilities Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy had with them. It was all you and Ballora, who brought them up while you were in here last night. I used your friend Baby to bring me them, so I could trash them, taking these special abilities for myself."_

 _"Using Freddy's ability to mimic voices, I copied Baby's voice for me to use, before I took her out as well. I then used her broken state to lure you into the Parts & Service Room, and I planned to bring you to the Scooping Room to bring my plan to an end."_

"No! I won't allow you to bring this out! So long as I stay away from you, that should be impossible!"

 _"Foolish boy, you sound as stupid as you look. As you should know, I have all the control of this room from beyond this glass barrier that separates me from you. With just a simple flick of this switch here, I own this room!"_

I gulped. I feel like this meant I had no chance of survival if Ennard had control of the room from behind the window.

 _"Don't worry Eric, this will be over really quick."_

I could tell he had pressed a button, as a red light had began to blink in the room. Then, I felt a strange slithery arm wrap its way around my left bicep. I attempted struggling against the metallic tentacle-like appendage, but it was no dice as it proved to be stronger than my average human physicality.

I could feel another one wrap around my right bicep, as well for my left and right shins. The four arms that restrained me from movement slowly raised me up, to where I could be in full view of both Ennard and the Scooper.

I could see a side door to the room open up, and Ennard creeped his way into the room, his large bulgy eyes fixated on my struggling form. I could assume he was here to inspect me before I got scooped.

 _"Hmmm...a tall and slender form..."_ He began, an arm caressing its way down my back, chills filling my body as the cold steel made its way down my spine. It tickled a bit, but I couldn't laugh when I was about to be dead shortly.

 _"Oh yes...this is going to work out perfectly."_ I heard the ear-grating sound of him rubbing his metal hands together, which was very irritating, causing me to wince in agony as he did so. I couldn't bear this, I needed a way out.

I could see him leave the room, a confident grin on his face as he walked back to the Scooper's main control panel. The alarm, as if a burglar had broken out, blared in the room, so I closed my eyes, ready to brace myself for the pain as I heard the grinding of metal on metal. The Scooper rocketed itself toward me, so I kept my eyes closed, ready to feel the quick embrace of death, prepared to end me with one foul movement...

...but it stopped, mere centimeters away from my face.


	15. Chapter 15-The End is Near

**Hellow guys, UberchargedGuy here bringing you the second to last chapter of** ** _Memories Left Underground, A Sister Location fanfic!_** **Yes, you heard me, this fanfic will be coming to an end soon, so the final chapter may take a bit longer than these prior 15, so I hope you have the patience to wait! ;)**

I slowly opened my eyes, shivers going down my spine seeing the machine so close to my face, to the point my own terrified breath would bounce of the hard steel surface. My heart was beating at the speed of light and my blood was near still.

Once I was assured that death was not approaching, I quickly raised my head to see Ennard, struggling against a figure-or was it two?-, seemingly preventing him from pressing the one button that would result in my demise. I could make out Ballora's figure in the dark, but the other figure remained concealed in the shadows.

 _"Gah! Let go of me you pests!"_ I could hear Ennard shout, Ballora's hand wrapped around his wrist, which was trying to swing at her. However, Ballora managed holding his wrist back, while the other figure kept his free arm around his back.

Then, a voice accompanied itself in my mind...

 _"Don't worry Eric, we have him at bay, but not for long. You must find a way to free yourself from the bind your in and run."_

It was Baby, the real Baby. Was she here, but I thought she was broken...

 _"I was pretending to be broken, to give Ennard the illusion of his plans working. Now, before you left, I had slipped a knife in your shirt pocket. Please use it to cut yourself free."_

I looked down, and sure enough, the blade Baby mentioned was resting comfortably in my pocket. Fortunately, the handle was sticking out first, so it made it easy for me to grab it using my teeth. Holding the knife in my mouth, teeth clamped shut to prevent my only chance of escape, I began to cut at the slender arm holding my right wrist.

The blade may have made slight screeching sound as I sliced at the appendage holding me, but I didn't care as the blade created a large gash with enough effort. I pulled my right arm to my side, ripping it free from its restrainer, and grabbing the blade from my mouth. I looked up, seeing Baby and Ballora, now being held back by Ennard, who had broken free from their grasp.

I had to move faster. Sliding the knife across the arm holding my left wrist, I managed slicing through it with significantly less effort opposed to using my mouth. Regardless, I ripped my left arm free, and then freed my legs from their binds as well.

I could see Ennard now slap Baby and Ballora aside as they tried holding him back once again, the force of his palm also shattering a hole in the thick glass window. I had to do something, or I could be down two more friends in one night.

"Baby! Ballora! Duck!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, holding the knife in the palm of my hand. Baby and Ballora looked at me, nodded, and complied, quickly ducking to the floor as I hurled the knife as it were a dart through the hole in the window. I closed my eyes and prayed that this would work as the blade left my fingers and soared through the air.

It worked.

Ennard's animatronic screech could be heard most likely through the whole establishment as the knife embedded itself through a small gap of his right animatronic eye, slicing the parts of the endoskeleton holding it together, and causing the eye to nearly fall off, only hanging on by loose metal tubes.

I wasted no time. I quickly made a run out of the side door, and down the corridor toward Baby and Ballora's location. There they were, backing away from Ennard as his scream in pain turned to an aggravated roar.

 _"Eric! Please, go! We have this!"_ I could hear both of them demand at me, but I shook my head.

"No, you guys leave. I care way too much about you to lose you tonight." I gestured for them to leave, pointing toward the exit of the Scooping Room. They stood there, silent.

"Go!" I shouted, hoping to keep them safe from harm. They both nodded, and made their way through the exit, both of them taking one final look at me before the door closed.

 _"Good luck..."_ rang through my cell, as I had inserted that card for Baby to keep communication with me. I nodded myself, and turned to look at Ennard, who had tossed the knife aside, an eye clutching his already damaged eye.

 _"You really are a pest!"_ Ennard roared, giving some rather angry gestures I didn't even know a robot could perform or even think of. _"You just love to piss me off, don't you?"_

I didn't let this robot get to me. All I did was smirk. "You decided assaulting my friends first, you robotic creep."

Ennard remained silent, to the point where I felt we would enter a staring contest I couldn't win, but he finally let some words loose.

 _"There were all pawns in my scheme. All I needed to do was put them in the correct positions and I would be able to have my plan enter it's final phase."_

"But then Baby pretended to keep your plans at bay."

 _"Exactly. All because of that bitch I may never be able to leave this place. But if I had been more crafty in my plan, maybe I could've had a better chance, eh?"_

"Your guess is as good as mine."

 _"Enough of this. I'm not leaving without a body, and I'm going to get one, whether you comply, or I'll have to use force. Either way, your skin is going to be mine."_

I only smirked, ready to turn on my heels. "You'd have to get to me first."

Ennard only crossed his arms. _"That can be easily arranged..."_

With that, he charged for me, in hopes of taking me down swift and easily. But I proved to be the more mobile of the two of us, and I quickly sidestepped his first swing, before ducking my way around the second, turning on my heels and running as fast as I could down the corridor leading to the darkness of the unexplorable areas of the establishment...

I had to admit, it was dark, so I reached for the flashlight on my belt, which provided me with all the sight I needed to navigate the corridor. Even with the rather distant corrdior, there was only one door down here, which rested at the very end of the hallway. However, the door itself didn't have a label on it, so I was unsure at what lied behind it, but I needed a place to escape from Ennard, whose footsteps echoed heavily as the distance between us was beginning to diminish.

Swallowing my cowardice, I opened the door and ducked inside, the door slowly closing behind me. The flashlight had already illuminated a partial amount of the room, revealing a mass of crates and other containers, a good majority yet to be opened, while others had their contents spread across the floor in a mess.

"So, this must be some kind of supply room..." I said quietly, ducking beneath a small stack of boxes as I heard the sound of incoming footsteps. Instead of opening the door, Ennard decided busting the entire door down, the steel opening collapsing to the floor with a loud bang. I clicked off my light, before carefully looking over my shoulder and above the crates.

Ennard stood upright, his one good eye seemingly scanning the supply room, as if trying to track me down. Luckily, the lack of light in the room left me completely hidden from view, so I remained safe so long as there was no source of light to reveal me.

I had to use my resourcefulness to my advantage here. If I could sneak my way around him, I could escape...

...but I couldn't let a monster like this run loose in this establishment.

Nevertheless, I placed my flashlight back into my belt buckle, and got into a slight crouching position, keeping my ears alert for any sigs of Ennard's movement.

 _"You can't hide from me in the dark! C-Come on out!"_

His voice slightly resembled Funtime Freddy, as if he were trying to lure me from the darkess toward him. He was also slowly approaching from the left, so I crawled my way over to the right, ducking behind the cover of a metal endoskeleton for repairs, my body shape perfectly matching the endoskeleton's.

 _"Come out, come out wherever you are..."_

He was treating this as if this were a game, but I had no intent of playing along. I could hear his footsteps approach from the right this time, so I manuevered my body around the endoskeleton and towards the exit, which had presented itself toward me.

But before I could escape, a large arm wrapped itself around my own, stopping me in my tracks and causing my heart to nearly start beating. Ennard had caught me. _"I found you..."_

Before I could make a reply of any sorts, I felt a shift in my position as I felt my head being forced against the wall, making an audible clunking sound. If that wasn't enough force to break some part of my skull, I didn't know what was. I placed my hand to the back of my head, only to feel the liquid feel of crimson leaking its way down my hair.

My vision felt fuzzy as I felt a large hand grasp around my neck and lift me above the ground.

 _"I'm going to enjoy seeing you bleed...I'm going to enjoy watching you die..."_

I heard a sickening crunch as I felt my right arm being twisted out of place, the bone snapping and pain rocketing through my body. I wanted to let out a pained scream, but I felt a hand cover my mouth and jaw. The grip around this area tightened, rendering me unable to let out anything, even a tiny whisper.

However, despite being near death with a broken arm, I couldn't help but feel a grin cover my face.

 _"Why the fuck are you smiling?"_

I didn't have a full reason to explain why I was feeling this, but I knew I had one final idea in my bleeding head of mine. If I were to go down, at least I would be able to take someone with me. My free hand traveled toward my belt, where I pulled the only thing I have yet to bring out yet, something a company like this always provided their employees with in case of a break-in.

A taser.

I pulled the device from my belt, flicked it on, and placed it to the torso of Ennard, hearing him scream in pain as the electric shock coursed through his conducting body, sparks flying as he stumbled back, dropping my body to the ground, where I could only watch as he collapsed to the ground.

 _"Y-You fucking punk!"_ I heard him roar as his hand slashed across something rather important to this building...the fuse box. Sparks flew everywhere as Ennard unintentionally tore through the power box, a few igniting some of the paper supplied strewn about on the table. While it wasn't enough to start a mighty blaze, it was enough to ignite a paper party hat, which crackled as the flame engulfed it.

With only my left hand, I rose to my feet, walking my way over to the supplies table, where I grabbed the flaming party hat at the bottom, where the flames haven't reached yet, and tossed it over to an entire box containing birthday candles.

 _"Y-You idiot! We're both going to die in here!"_

I ignored the stunned robot's protests, walking away from the now emerging fire, having plenty of fuel around it to spread quickly. I attempted to make my way toward the exit of the room, but Ennard's refusal to give up resulted in him tripping me with a free hand. Lacking the strength to rise, and blood loss already getting to me, I laid there, watching the crackle of the red and orange flames spread slowly, but surely throughout the room.

I passed out moments later from blood loss and the smell of smoke...

...but before I did, I could hear the slight ring of a fire alarm reaching throughout the building...


	16. Chapter 16-New Memories

"Is he going to be alright?"

"We'll have to wait and see, he has sustained some serious injuries when we found him..."

The conversation filled my ears of everything I had to know about what happened. Although I wasn't yet awake, I could tell I was passed out whenever I was found. They had also said I was lucky to have been found when I was, otherwise I could've died through blood loss, inhaling toxic air, or a mix of the two.

My eyes slowly opened up, my vision slightly blurry as I saw a mix of white, black, and silver. I could make out two figures in the room, one wearing a white lab coat, and the other wearing an average blue t-shirt and jeans.

"He's waking up, doctor!"

Both figures locked their attention on me as I fully opened my eyes, using my left hand to rub my blurry vision away. Just hearing the word "doctor" instantly alerted me that I was laying in a hospital bed. I noticed the doctor slowly approach me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Eric, everything is going to be alright."

My speech was a bit sluggish as I had just woken up, but I proceeded to speak anyway. I needed to know what happened. "W-What...happened...?"

The doctor look at me with his green eyes covered by a pair of reading glasses, which he pressed up a bit. "Well, you were found unconscious in the supply closet of that Circus Baby's Pizza World place, right arm broken and a few other notable injuries present on your body. The room was also set ablaze, which was soon extinguished by the establishment's sprinkle system."

The other figure, who I confirmed to be Jackie, joined beside me. "You fortunately survived the blaze as we found you, but if we had arrived later than hoped, then you most likely would have perished."

My head slightly ached, and my memory felt a bit fuzzy.

The doctor, seemingly have read my mind, added onto the conversation. "You were also found with blunt damage to your skull, and while it isn't something entirely dangerous, you may be suffering from a small trace of amnesia from last night."

That would explain it, and I tried not touching the back of my skull, where the stinging pain came from. Either way, I looked back at Jackie as she continued.

"The staff at the place notified us earlier, letting us know that they had found a charred animatronic in the now destroyed alongside the destroyed supplies. They wanted to know that along with that gift basket they plan on giving you, they are also planning on cutting your next check in half to pay for the damages."

Well, that's just nice. I guess it's the price I pay to literally fueling the fire in that scenario.

"Now, I would recommend getting some more rest so you can recover, and you should be able to leave tomorrow night."

With that, the doc had began to leave the room, escorting Jackie with him to let me get some sleep. I looked around the room, as both had blocked my view to a certain degree. I saw red balloons decorated with the words " _Get well soon."_ and a few plush toys on the desk next to my bed. I also noticed something rather perculiar, a Circus Baby toy, pointed to my direction. I reached out with my only good arm-my right arm was in a cast-to grab the toy so I could examine it.

The toy itself was pretty basic, having the normal appearance of Circus Baby, red pigtails, red dress, etc. I took notice of the pink microphone she commonly held in her hand, and the small tray in her right hand, a small green frosted cupcake resting confortably on the silver platter.

I then took notice of the slip of paper underneath her left foot, so I flipped the toy over to inspect it. The slip was to a Post-It note, which I slowly peeled off to prevent ripping it, and I turned it over to read what seemed like a message from Baby and the others.

 _"Thank you very much from risking your safety to keep us safe. We will remember this moment, and will return the favor to thank you for your deed. After you recover, please come back to the establishment. We will have a surprise for you. Signed-Circus Baby and Friends."_

A smile spread across my white complexion at the kind-hearted note. They really do care. I would definitely come back for them, but now, I needed rest. I placed the toy back onto my desk, and laid down in my bed, letting sleep overcome me and allow me to drift into dreamland...

 _2 Days Later_

 **Circus Baby's Pizza World**  
 **11: 50 P.M...**

 _"Hello, and welcome back to what is now your first day of your second week on the job!'_

Ah... _Hand Unit_ was just as normal as ever, his average voice accompanying me on my elevator ride back into my career's second week.

 _"Due to some rather incriminating events discovered and confirmed last night, such as the arsen of the supply closet and the damage and destruction of two of our robots, we have cut your next check in to compensate for the repairs/replacements of all three losses."_

Of course, I was told of that ahead of time, so I wasn't all too bothered by it now, so I hummed a small theme to myself, the same one that Ballora played that one time in Funtime Auditorium as _Hand Unit_ continued on with his rambling.

 _"What was recovered from the fire, however, has also strangely disappeared, with no luck of relocating the stolen goods. This will not be taken out of your check though. Today's objective for you will be a rather simple one. As you have been the only employee we hired that has stayed longer than a week without going mentally berserk, you won't have to worry too much about work tonight. Instead, enjoy the calming sound of Casual Bongos for the rest of your descent."_

"No work tonight?", I thought to myself as the familiar bongos played from the wall-mounted speakers, which caused me to tap my foot in tune with the music. Sure, it wasn't the best music this place could offer, but it was at least pretty darn catchy. The metal clank of the elevator stopping alerted me from my casual bongo of a trance.

Just like normal, I pressed the obvious red button, letting the metal doors open up. However, before I could get down to crawl through the vent, i had remembered my arm was still in a cast, and that I would need to be more careful with moving through this shaft. With slow and careful movements, I managed to maneuver through the vent without any discomfort and/or pain, and slowly climbed into the Main Control Module.

 _"As I've probably already mentioned, you don't have to worry about doing any important work tonight. Please enjoy your night."_

With that, _Hand Unit_ cut off, and I was free to do whatever I desired, as long as it wouldn't get me fired for something extreme.

It was then I had heard the slight tap on the window to my left. Reaching over to the elevated keypad, I pressed the button, allowing a small burst of blue light to reveal Ballora's form in the dark, her slender fingers tapping the glass with a smile on her face.

"Psst, Eric. Please come into the Gallery. Me and the others have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?", I thought as the vent opened up, but then I remembered the note left behind on the figurine from the hospital. With a warm smile on my face, I got to my knees, and slid my body through the vent shaft, entering the Gallery quickly without complications.

Needless to say, the room was incredibly dark, and without the elevated keypad or fresh batteries for my flashlight, it was impossible to make out anything in the pitch-black area of Ballora Gallery.

Well, it was that way, until the lights suddenly flicked itself on, bringing out colorful decorations and even the animatronics, wide smiles across their faces and party poppers in their hand.

With a shout of "Surprise!" and a tug on the strings of their poppers, streams of confetti had showered me head to toe, and the giggles and laughs of the robots filled me with happiness as well.

I then noticed Circus Baby walk over to me, her astonishing height of 7 feet and over easily showing how much of a tower she was compared to me.

"We decided throwing a little celebration to thank you for saving us from that monster Ennard." She said quietly, slapping me on the back as I marveled at all the work they have put into making this party.

Ballora approached me next, happily chiming in as well. "Plus, we even managed to have Funtime Freddy and Foxy repaired as well! They even helped out with the decorations!'

I looked over at Funtime Foxy, whom, despite her seemingly cynical and rough nature, I was shocked to see her like this. She however, shot me a rather angry look, her arms crossed across her chest.

"D-Don't give me that look! This doesn't mean I completely forgive you for electrocuting me!"

I kinda felt my heart drop a bit at her words, but Ballora and Baby cheered me back up with a few kind-hearted words of their own.

"We all got you a little something as well!" The Bonnie Hand Puppet of Freddy's chirped happily, reaching toward me with a card in his hands. I smiled as I plucked the card from his small hands, opening it up to read the text.

 _"Thank you for all the fun times we have had from all those years ago, as well as the first week of your shift. We hope to invite you into the family and you can stay with us for a long time. Signed, Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy."_

Just like before, I was iffy at seeing Funtime Foxy's signature here, even if she hadn't entirely forgiven me for the shock incident, but I accepted the sweet card, letting out a smile as I held out my arms, hoping for a group hug.

They complied rather quickly, wrapping their arms around me, pulling me in for a close hug.

This time, I had new memories. Although they were still being made underground, they would never leave me this time, even in the darkest of times. I felt accepted in the Circus Baby family, surrounded by my old friends, and we will stick together for years to come...

 **Hey guys, Ubercharged here, and I would love to say thank you, for taking the time to read this Chapter to** ** _Memories Left Underground: A Sister Location Fanfic._**

 **Unfortunately, this is the final chapter to the story. This was my final chapter to the series, and I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would also love to say thanks for the massive amount of support you gave to this series. Seriously, over 100 favorites, follows, and reviews is something that I had ever anticipated from such a short story about a simple point and click horror game.**

 **This has been the UberchargedGuy, over and out. Peace, and stay awesome! :)**

 **Update:**

 **Since I have been getting questions about a possible sequel to this story, I have opened a poll on my profile. Please go check it out and vote!**


	17. Bonus Chapter- Alternate Ending 1

**_Hey fellas, Ubercharge here, bringing you a Bonus Chapter of Memories Left Underground! This will be one of the two Bonus Chapters I'll be making. This one is one of two aternate endings to the fic, so there is no canonocity to the story here, so I would love that you enjoy this Bonus Chapter._**

 _"Warning! You've entered a highly dangerous area! You have entered from maintenance hatch 1B, reserved for cleaning and repair of the Scooper. Entering this side of the room is strictly prohibited by anauthotized persone-"_

The voice buzzed out, cutting off the message from _Hand Unit._ Without the guidance of anyone, I scouted the scene in the dark, my hazel eyes darting around the small, but at the same time, wide room. Clicking the flashlight back on, I had stumbled upon a horror I could not anticipate.

Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy, separated into spare, empty parts, thrown about the room. A large bulky mechanical hammer was bolted to the wall above the broken parts of my friends. It was the "Scooper", as the employees would call it. There it was, the device that had taken my friend away from me, and I was face to "face" with the machine for the first time.

Heavy footsteps echoed in the corridor beyond the glass windows behind the Scooper, so I quickly ducked down, clicking my flashlight off and hiding in the corner, hoping to keep myself as hidden from whatever that monster was as possible.

There it was, standing behind the glass, staring into the room with its blue eye glowing and a wide grin across its Frankenstein abomination of a face. Despite how well I kept myself in the shadows, it seemed to notice my presence in the room, and placed a hand on the glass, speaking in Baby's voice.

 _"Come on Eric, don't you want to play with your friend?"_

I knew very well that this was not anywhere near my friend, far from it actually. I knew what trick it was trying to pull on me, trying to lure me close with a false sense of security.

"You're NOT my friend! No tricks of yours will get me to believe that!"

 _"Oh, but I already have gotten you where I want you..."_

"W-What?"

 _"Heh heh heh..."_

That slight chuckle of his evolved into full maniacle laughter, which left me honestly confused until he gave an explanation.

 _"You see, it was MY plan to lure you into this room with a false instruction fron Baby, but the bitch tried to refuse. Same with your other petty 'friends". I used them to get MY way. The poor fools provided me with all the abilities I needed to lure you right into my trap. Now, I can finally finish my plan, and leave this hell-hole you people call children's entertainment. Tonight, I finally emerge from the shadows."_

Plan?

"Who...are you?" I couldn't refuse to ask.

 _"Silly boy, I am Ennard. You see, I was the very first entertainer here at this Pizza World, make specifically to entertain the little ones, but I was replaced by your friends once I appeared too terrifying for the audience! Years I spent in the shadows, ditched and alone for my replacements to steal MY spotlight. But...I couldn't help but feel...empowered..."_

"Empowered...?"

 _"You see, it's all you that allowed me to bring my plan to action. For years of studying these robots from the darkness, I learned of the special abilities Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy had with them. It was all you and Ballora, who brought them up while you were in here last night. I used your friend Baby to bring me them, so I could trash them, taking these special abilities for myself."_

"Using Freddy's ability to mimic voices, I copied Baby's voice for me to use, before I took her out as well. I then used her broken state to lure you into the Parts & Service Room, and I planned to bring you to the Scooping Room to bring my plan to an end."

"No! I won't allow you to bring this out! So long as I stay away from you, that should be impossible!"

 _"Foolish boy, you sound as stupid as you look. As you should know, I have all the control of this room from beyond this glass barrier that separates me from you. With just a simple flick of this switch here, I own this room!"_

I gulped. I feel like this meant I had no chance of survival if Ennard had control of the room from behind the window.

 _"Don't worry Eric, this will be over really quick."_

I could tell he had pressed a button, as a red light had began to blink in the room. Then, I felt a strange slithery arm wrap its way around my left bicep. I attempted struggling against the metallic tentacle-like appendage, but it was no dice as it proved to be stronger than my average human physicality.

I could feel another one wrap around my right bicep, as well for my left and right shins. The four arms that restrained me from movement slowly raised me up, to where I could be in full view of both Ennard and the Scooper.

I could see a side door to the room open up, and Ennard creeped his way into the room, his large bulgy eyes fixated on my struggling form. I could assume he was here to inspect me before I got scooped.

 _"Hmmm...a tall and slender form..."_ He began, an arm caressing its way down my back, chills filling my body as the cold steel made its way down my spine. It tickled a bit, but I couldn't laugh when I was about to be dead shortly.

 _"Oh yes...this is going to work out perfectly."_ I heard the ear-grating sound of him rubbing his metal hands together, which was very irritating, causing me to wince in agony as he did so. I couldn't bear this, I needed a way out.

I could see him leave the room, a confident grin on his face as he walked back to the Scooper's main control panel. The alarm, as if a burglar had broken out, blared in the room, so I closed my eyes, ready to brace myself for the pain as I heard the grinding of metal on metal. The Scooper rocketed itself toward me, so I kept my eyes closed, ready to feel the quick embrace of death, prepared to end me with one foul movement...

"Ough!" I cried out as the Scooper slammed into my torso at full force. My own crimson blood sputtered from my mouth as the machine struck me with enough force to audibly crack all of my ribs, and embed inself into my torso, causing the broken fragments of my ribcage to puncture many of the surrounding organs, alongside my lungs and heart.

Fortunately, but also unfortunately, the machine stopped before reaching my heart, which picked up pace as the machine had me impaled, but I knew I couldn't hold onto life for much longer.

My vision turned into a mix of red blurs, before everything went black for me...

 **Ballora's P.O.V.**

Baby and I quickly slammed into the door leading into the Scooping Room.

"Eric!" I shouted as loud as I possibly could, noticing that "Ennard" character Baby mentioned to me standing at the Scooper's control panel. "Leave him alone!"

 _"Silly girl...you're already too late, ya see?"_ He raised a wiry hand and pointed towards the window, my purple pupils, enlarged, followed. There he as, hanging from four metallic suspensions, the Scooper embedded deep into his torso. Normally, any of us animatronics would endure the first strike due to our metallic bodies.

But Eric was human, so his significantly weaker and more frail body couldn't handle even half of the first blow. Although I could see the Scooper hadn't completely destroyed him, he was gone within seconds due to massive bleeding and serious injuries to the rest of his body.

"N-No..." As I said this, I could also hear Baby join in as well, both of our voices cracking with emotion in unison. Eric...was gone.

I don't know what I was feeling afterward, as sadness had evolved into rage and anger. Before I could think of collapsing to my knees, I stiffened my body and clenched my fists.

"Y-You bastard!" I shouted, charging forward, my hand hoping to cave into Ennard's face.

"B-Baby, no!" I could hear her behind me trying to stop me, but she couldn't reach for me fast enough. But as I neared the withered robot, I felt a large hand of his wrap his way around my neck, and my body leaving the ground. Then, as fast as I had made my towards him, I could the world around me blur past me as I felt myself being flung across the room.

My head smashed against the sturdy wall behind, and instantly, I felt my vision fill with static. I looked up to see Baby confronting Ennard, only for my staticy vision to see Ennard wrap both arms around her neck. As fast as he did it, the same speed he managed to twist Baby's head _a full 360-degrees_.

Baby collapsed, her voice slowly emitting _"h-HE-lPP"_ as she went still. Ennard let out a sadisctic grin as he stepped past the downed body of my friend, and slowly approaching me. The last thing I could see through the static was a blur of an arm holding a crowbar, then everything went black.

 **Ennard's P.O.V.**

My own sinister laughter could be heard in the small bathroom I had entered.

"I can't believe I got it to work..."

I slowly turned my head towards the lone mirror in the room, my silhouette being seen in the dark surface.

"I managed to fool a poor idiot, oblivious my own plans, and I haven't felt so..."

I completely opened my new eyes, which gave full view of the human-like shell I was wearing. My purple eyes had nothing but success and triumph. I had to curl my new lips in victory, and let out a small, evil cackle.

"...free..."


	18. Bonus Chapter-Alternate Ending 2

_"Warning! You've entered a highly dangerous area! You have entered from maintenance hatch 1B, reserved for cleaning and repair of the Scooper. Entering this side of the room is strictly prohibited by anauthotized persone-"_

The voice buzzed out, cutting off the message from _Hand Unit._ Without the guidance of anyone, I scouted the scene in the dark, my hazel eyes darting around the small, but at the same time, wide room. Clicking the flashlight back on, I had stumbled upon a horror I could not anticipate.

Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy, separated into spare, empty parts, thrown about the room. A large bulky mechanical hammer was bolted to the wall above the broken parts of my friends. It was the "Scooper", as the employees would call it. There it was, the device that had taken my friend away from me, and I was face to "face" with the machine for the first time.

Heavy footsteps echoed in the corridor beyond the glass windows behind the Scooper, so I quickly ducked down, clicking my flashlight off and hiding in the corner, hoping to keep myself as hidden from whatever that monster was as possible.

There it was, standing behind the glass, staring into the room with its blue eye glowing and a wide grin across its Frankenstein abomination of a face. Despite how well I kept myself in the shadows, it seemed to notice my presence in the room, and placed a hand on the glass, speaking in Baby's voice.

 _"Come on Eric, don't you want to play with your friend?"_

I knew very well that this was not anywhere near my friend, far from it actually. I knew what trick it was trying to pull on me, trying to lure me close with a false sense of security.

"You're NOT my friend! No tricks of yours will get me to believe that!"

 _"Oh, but I already have gotten you where I want you..."_

"W-What?"

 _"Heh heh heh..."_

That slight chuckle of his evolved into full maniacle laughter, which left me honestly confused until he gave an explanation.

 _"You see, it was MY plan to lure you into this room with a false instruction fron Baby, but the bitch tried to refuse. Same with your other petty 'friends". I used them to get MY way. The poor fools provided me with all the abilities I needed to lure you right into my trap. Now, I can finally finish my plan, and leave this hell-hole you people call children's entertainment. Tonight, I finally emerge from the shadows."_

Plan?

"Who...are you?" I couldn't refuse to ask.

 _"Silly boy, I am Ennard. You see, I was the very first entertainer here at this Pizza World, make specifically to entertain the little ones, but I was replaced by your friends once I appeared too terrifying for the audience! Years I spent in the shadows, ditched and alone for my replacements to steal MY spotlight. But...I couldn't help but feel...empowered..."_

"Empowered...?"

 _"You see, it's all you that allowed me to bring my plan to action. For years of studying these robots from the darkness, I learned of the special abilities Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy had with them. It was all you and Ballora, who brought them up while you were in here last night. I used your friend Baby to bring me them, so I could trash them, taking these special abilities for myself."_

 _"Using Freddy's ability to mimic voices, I copied Baby's voice for me to use, before I took her out as well. I then used her broken state to lure you into the Parts & Service Room, and I planned to bring you to the Scooping Room to bring my plan to an end."_

"No! I won't allow you to bring this out! So long as I stay away from you, that should be impossible!"

 _"Foolish boy, you sound as stupid as you look. As you should know, I have all the control of this room from beyond this glass barrier that separates me from you. With just a simple flick of this switch here, I own this room!"_

I gulped. I feel like this meant I had no chance of survival if Ennard had control of the room from behind the window.

 _"Don't worry Eric, this will be over really quick."_

I could tell he had pressed a button, as a red light had began to blink in the room. Then, I felt a strange slithery arm wrap its way around my left bicep. I attempted struggling against the metallic tentacle-like appendage, but it was no dice as it proved to be stronger than my average human physicality.

I could feel another one wrap around my right bicep, as well for my left and right shins. The four arms that restrained me from movement slowly raised me up, to where I could be in full view of both Ennard and the Scooper.

I could see a side door to the room open up, and Ennard creeped his way into the room, his large bulgy eyes fixated on my struggling form. I could assume he was here to inspect me before I got scooped.

 _"Hmmm...a tall and slender form..."_ He began, an arm caressing its way down my back, chills filling my body as the cold steel made its way down my spine. It tickled a bit, but I couldn't laugh when I was about to be dead shortly.

 _"Oh yes...this is going to work out perfectly."_ I heard the ear-grating sound of him rubbing his metal hands together, which was very irritating, causing me to wince in agony as he did so. I couldn't bear this, I needed a way out.

I could see him leave the room, a confident grin on his face as he walked back to the Scooper's main control panel. The alarm, as if a burglar had broken out, blared in the room, so I closed my eyes, ready to brace myself for the pain as I heard the grinding of metal on metal. The Scooper rocketed itself toward me, so I kept my eyes closed, ready to feel the quick embrace of death, prepared to end me with one foul movement...

"Agh!" I cried out as the Scooper slammed into my torso at full force. My own crimson blood sputtered from my mouth as the machine struck me with enough force to audibly crack all of my ribs, and embed inself into my torso, causing the broken fragments of my ribcage to puncture many of the surrounding organs, alongside my lungs and heart.

Fortunately, but also unfortunately, the machine stopped before reaching my heart, which picked up pace as the machine had me impaled, but I knew I couldn't hold onto life for much longer.

My vision turned into a mix of red blurs, before everything went black for me...

 **Ennard's P.O.V...**

I couldn't help but grin at the finesse at how well my plan worked. I managed to trick Baby into becoming my servant, obtained the skills I needed to lure the poor idiot into the Scooping Room, and here I was, my plan worked. I was one step away from finally leaving this damned place once and for all...

Opening the door to the Scooping Area, I lumbered my body over to the limp, impaled corpse of the technician, placing my two hands on his shoulders. With a light heave, I slid the body off of the Scooper, allowing it to collapse to the floor, the dead weight making a light thud on the solid steel flooring. I grabbed his head, and lifted the body over my shoulder.

 _"Now, I need a place in secret where I can try out my new outfit..."_

My one good eye scanned towards another door on the left, the door slightly rusted to ruin and the handle covered in dust and dirt. Reaching for it, I let the door open to reveal an empty bathroom on the brink of decay, many of its once beautiful features now dusty and ruined.

 _"Perfect..."_

I tossed the dead corpse to the floor, and let the door close behind me. This might take a while, but it would be worth the wait...

 **Ballora's P.O.V...**

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked frantically as I found her on the coveyor, which lead to the Scooping Room. I swore that she was seriously injured, indicated by her many hatches seemingly busted open and the lack of eyes in her sockets. I leaned in close, until her voice came out.

"Don't worry Ballora, I am okay. I'm just...pretending..." Baby replied, her eyes slowly opening up to stare into my purple ones. "I recommend that you hurry, that thing has taken Eric to the Scooping Room, I'm not sure how much time he has left..."

"Aren't you coming with?" I commented, panic flowing through me like a river.

Baby shook her head. "I cannot move...I'm only pretending to be permanently broken...Please, hurry..."

"Right." I nodded, and made my way through the open door, allowing my feet to carry me across the Auditorium as fast as they could move. I gripped the handle of the door, and made my way into the room, instantly calling for Eric as I entered. "Eric!" I shouted, my purple eyes glacing around for where he could be.

There he was, laying on the floor in the corner, his mouth slightly bleeding and a hand clutching his midsection.

"Eric!" I cried again, making my way towards him and bending over at his side. "Are you alright?"

I saw him nod. "Y-yes, I'm alright Ballora. Just feeling a tad beaten up." I notices through further examination that his left eye had also been bruised, and a tooth was missing. "I also can't walk very well. I'm a bit dizzy..."

"But...where's Ennard? Baby told me he had taken you here..."

"I-I managed to hold him off, used my taser to disortientate him long enough to lock him in that bathroom. I suggest that we hurry. I fear he way get up soon, and I'm too battered to move..."

"Here, give me your hand." I reached out my left arm gingerly, taking up his own hand and pulling him up. As he said, he stumbled as he tried to stand, so I quickly held my other hand behind his back, so he wouldn't topple over. "Okay, let's get out of here."

"Could you please help me to the elevator as well Ballora? I need to get home before the sun rises..."

I nodded my head. "Of course, I'll do anything for you." I noticed him smile gingerly as I guided him toward the Main Control Module. However, as we walked, a slight whispering always reached my animatronic ears...

 _"Ballora..."_

I tried shaking out the voice, taking it to be some kind of trick being played by the Bidbabs or Minireenas, but the voice kept coming.

 _"Help me..."_

It sounded strangely familiar, almost as if it was coming from Eric. Looking down at him, I noticed that as the voice came to my ears, his lips weren't moving.

 _"Ballora...please...save me..."_

I stopped walking, Eric as well, as I looked around for the source of the voice. Was Funtime Freddy playing some form of trick on me? Turns out that we had stopped right in front of the Control Module, where the window had behaved as a makeshift mirror, and that's when I saw something odd.

A small slit, on Eric's chest. I could see down his shirt, and the slit struck me as perculiar. Were there more injuries inflicted on him?

 _"The...Scooper..."_

My eyes widened at his words. The one I was guiding toward the exit...

...it was not Eric.

"You just had to figure it out, huh?"

"Eric" spoke harshely, looking up at me with a look of malice. That's when I saw, the much sharper set of teeth behind Eric's shorter and blockier pair. "Who...are you?" I said quietly to myself.

Next thing I felt was a sharp shove that sent me into the window, the force causing the durable glass to crack and my body to collapse onto the floor. I looked up, seeing him standing above me, a more sinister look on his face.

 _"_ Silly girl, you just had to learn the truth. I am not the Eric you know."

"What have you done to him? Where is her?!" I shouted, my voice slightly cracking with emotion.

"Eric is dead, Ballora. I killed him, and now he's going to help me escape."

It felt as if a million tiny needles dug their way through my robotic heart at his words. Eric...

"No, that can't be! Eric can't be dead!" I shouted in denial, wanting desperately for him to be lying, or that this was all a bad nightmare.

"Heh heh...oh but it is..." He said taunting me, the grin never fading from his face as he brought a foot down. I cried out as the force caused my left ankle to shatter like glass. "You can just think, that you can wake up, as if this was some sort of nightmare, but this...this is reality Ballora. Face the facts. Eric is _dead_ and he _isn't_ coming back!"

I wished I could cry. I wished I could express my emotions more clearly than just facial expressions to show how upset yet angry I was to find out he was...gone...

"Ya know, I have to thank you Ballora. None of my plan would come together if you hadn't brought me right to this window right here!" He said mockingly. "Now, I can be free, while you pieces of scrap can _rot_ in this hel-"

He could never have finished his statement as I lashed outward, something inside me snapping as I brought my hand forward, and briging it across his face, knocking him to the floor.

"You bastard!" I cried, grabbing "Eric" by the hair and, with all my strength, smashed him through one of the tables in Funtime Auditorium, knocking several party hats to the floor and sending Ennard tumbling into the floor as the tablet split under the weight. That was the last thing I saw before I felt my body collapse, my body physically exhausted.

"No...Eric..." My body slowly powered down, and I, too, collapsed...

 _Several Hourse Later..._

"Ballora?"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope she gets up soon..."

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of three voices, each one different in terms of pitch and sound. Slowly but surely, I was up, and I saw Funtime Freddy, Baby, and Foxy standing around me.

"Oh, she's awake!" I heard Bonnie say, seeing his tiny hands wave at me.

I let out a small groan. "What...happened...?"

I saw Funtime Freddy look at me next. "We found you laying in Funtime Auditorium. Your battery was extremely low and you had a broken ankle. We also noticed that "thing" Baby was talking about, after Foxy and I were repaired, of course. Apparently, whatever the heck that thing was took us apart, and uh...killed...Eric."

"Oh...Eric..." I let out a sniff, my once slightly exhausted look now turning into sadness, but I felt Baby's hand on my shoulder.

"However, Ballora, we know how much you two were together, and we found something that you may enjoy..."

"Hm?" I looked up at Baby, who was glancing at Freddy and Foxy. They nodded, and I noticed they were heading outside the Parts and Service Room.

"Ballora, say hello to..."

The door opened again, and I was greated with a human-like animtronic. However, it possessed similar figure to Eric's. I noticed that its hazel eyes were looking at me.

"Ballora?" It spoke in Eric's familiar voice.

I had no words. Baby looked at me again. "We found some of his...um...bodily parts in the Scooping Room, and we just happened to have an empty suit lying around. We knew how much you liked him, so we put two and two together.

"Ballora..."

I felt him wrap his arms around me, and my eyes widened. I closed them again, and joined the embrace, for what seemed like an eternity...


	19. Bonus Chapter-Merry Christmas!

**Hello Damen und herren! TheUberchargedGuy here delivering you guys a very spicy Bonus Chapter to Memories Left Underground, a Sister Location Fanfic! Now, if many of you guys recall, I asked you if you were wanting to see a special Christmas Bonus Chapter to this story, and according to the poll's results, a lot of you were willing to have one. So here you guys are!**

 **Now, I know it isn't Christmas yet, but given only 2 days (where I am), but considering the close gap between when you're reading this and Christmas day, I figured I might as well release it now, otherwise I might forget to upload it, and a lot of you might PM me asking where it is.**

 **Also, I want to explain that this chapter does** ** _not_** **hold** ** _any relevance_** **to Memories Made Underground. I want to make it clear that it does** ** _not_** **, but it** ** _does_** **hold relevence to Memories Left Underground, which is why anyone from MMU, like Jeremy and Mike, will not be present in this story. I also want to point out that this is based off of the Custom Night update from Sister Location.**

 **With all of that out of the way, thanks so much for all the support both MMU and MLU have gotten over the course of their debut to this very day, and I hope you enjoy reading this Bonus Chapter. This has been Uber, ende der durchsage! ;)**

 **Eric's P.O.V...**

 _"Welcome to another exciting day on the job here at Circus Baby's Pizza World. And if you are getting this as of today, then Merry Christmas!"_

I let my cold face etch a smile from my frozen lips. Sure, it was below fifty degrees outside, and snow covered the above location like a thick blanket, but they actually company wishing me a Merry Christmas made me feel warmer inside. I was just wondering what to expect on my night tonight as the elevator descended to my workplace.

 _"We at this establishment know how amazing the holiday season is around this time of year, so we've decided to give you a complimentary gift basket, completely free of charge. We will offer a wide variety of different gift baskets, including gingerbread, eggnog, and the ever-so-popular cash basket. Using the keypad provided, please type down the gift basket of your choice, and it will be provided to you sometime near the end of your shift."_

To my surprise, once I lifted the keypad up, the screen was not glitchy, so I was perfectly capable of typing it without hassle. At this moment, because I was no Ebenezer Scrooge, I typed in the first few letters of "gingerbread", which in this case, were "Ging.".

 _"Thank you for selecting: Cinnamon Gingerbread."_

With that, the _Hand Unit_ cut out, allowing the sound of a familiar Christmas song, aka Jingle Bells, played over the bumping and scraping of the elevator rise. However _Hand Unit_ came right back after a few seconds.

 _"Your task today will include the as per usual technician objectives we hired you for. However, as opposed to other nights you have worked, you will not need to do much. All the company is asking of you tonight will be to make sure all animatronics are in proper working order before sunrise. We would also like to add that since the last time you worked here, the company has received a few new types of animatronics, so please do give a look at those when you are given the chance."_

"A few new ones, huh?" I asked to myself as I felt the elevator shake a bit, an indication that my elevator ride was drawing to a close.

 _"Please do be careful, and have a wonderful holiday, Eric Benedict."_

Hand Unit

cut off one more time, before going silent once again. The elevator came to a dead halt , to which I responded by pressing the red button that allowed the metal doors to open. I crouched down, and slid into the vent shaft that navigated to the Control Module where I performed my duties. Metal bangs could alert anyone of my presence if they wanted to locate me. As I crawled, I took an occasional stop to rub some of the dust out of my eyes.

Once I saw a nearby light at the end of the shaft, I sprawled my body out of the end, and slowly crawled up to my feet.

 _"Alright, let's start your chores off, by checking on Ballora to see if she is on stage."_

I clicked the blue button that rested on the elevated keypad, allowing light to be shed in the otherwise dark Ballora Gallery.

And nothing was on stage.

 _"Seems like Ballora doesn't feel like standing on stand. Please motivate Ballora with a contro-"_

A small tip I was given by an unknown told me that there was a wire located underneath the keypad that was connected to _Hand Unit._ So, with a pair of wire cutters I had come prepared with did the trick in slicing the wire in two, because I knew that a controlled shock was inevitable. With no more _Hand Unit_ to command me to electrocute my friends, I clicked the blue button again, the room still seemingly empty.

I decided to do the same to the keypad for Funtime Auditorium, the blue light revealing an empty auditorium. However, a closer look at the room, with an extra click of the button, revealed another light, coming from a mysterious door near the Scooping Room.

"Hm?"

I grabbed the flashlight that was fastened to the belt of my pants, before couching down on my knees. With a grunt, I fit myself through the vent shaft, flashlight clenched in my teeth. Once I reached the other end, I pushed myself from the vent, and stumbled onto the cold, marble floor. Getting to my feet and removing the light from my teeth, I clicked it on, the beam lighting a circle on the floor like a spotlight overlooking a dancer on stage. Anyway, with the light guiding me, I walked over to the door, a blue light peeking through a small crevice in the door.

With a hand tenderl touching the knob, and pushing it open a small tad, I was greeted with a rather spacy office room, a single swivel seat resting in front of a desk, empty soda cups and static-filled monitors stacked across it. The room also had two doors, each resting on opposing sides of the room, and a narrow vent opening resting above the desk, small enough for a small creature to crawl through.

Within the instant my foot touched down on the floor, the door slammed behind me, a click alerting me that the door had become locked. Unlike others who would want to get out of this place, I didn't bother pulling on the door to try and force it open, simply because I knew it would be pointless.

I decided to have a seat in the chair, before examining the desk. Cups were knocked over and many dark stains remained dry and permanent on the wooden sufrace. On one of the monitors, I noticed a yello Post-It Note on the side, text written in neatly-etched cursive pen. I reached over to the note, peeling it off, before bringing it to my eyes to read. There was plenty of light, so I clicked my flashlight off as well.

 _"A special gift from all of us. See how long you can survive against us and some of our new friends. Use the tablet under the desk to keep an eye on us, and watch your power. ~Ballora"_

I had to admit, for a six-foot two inch tall animatronic that can track you with her eyes closed, she had some pretty cute handwriting. However, I needed to focus on my main task: to survive until presumably the end of my shift, in other terms, 6 A.M. Normally, anyone who read this would scream and try to force the aforementioned locked door, but given that it was, in fact, not going to budge not matter how hard I tried, but given me, I remained seated. Not to mention, I wouldn't want to ruin/waste their efforts to make a gift for me.

The main thing that had me concerned was the "new friends" they apparently had. I thought about what they might be as I bended down to retrieve the tablet that lay underneath the desk. It had a sleek, silver-colored, rectangular design to it, and it powered on once I made contact with the screen. The screen was first engulfed in static, but it soon fuzzed out to reveal an entire camera system.

The first camera had been positioned on what appeared to be a long and narrow shaft, which I took for the vent that lead above me. The other rooms consisted of a storage room lined with oxygen tanks, a small area with a small stage, lined with purple curtains, two long corridors, and a small backroom. Each of them appeared vacant, but given how Ballora stated specifically that they were here, I had an honest feeling they were using their best tactic: to hide in the shadows, where the cameras refused to look...

 **Ballora's P.O.V...**

"Are you guys ready? Remember, we _don't_ kill him, only spook him." I asked, making sure everyone got the message that we, in fact, weren't going to body Eric in the little game we were playing. I was leaning behind a wall to remind Funtime Freddy and BonBon, since the latter loved getting carried away with spooking someone.

"Ugh, _yes_ Ballora, I get it!" I heard BonBon shout from down the hall, although not as loud for Eric to completely hear him. I let out a nod, before twirling down the hall towards Funtime Foxy, who peeked from behind the velvet curtains to look at me.

"Yes, I understand the point Ballora." She snarled from behind the drapes, withdrawing back into the stage as she did so. That saved me enough time. I turned on my heels toward the Minireenas, which hung around near the oxygen tanks in the far back room. They took a quick look at me, some giggling, and the others nodding. I nodded as well, and made my way back to the corridor. My eyes looked up at the camera, a red light glowing as it turned on.

 _"Let's party..."_

 _2 Hours Later..._

 **Eric's P.O.V...  
**  
"Oh nononononono..." I stammered as I scrambled to the left door, my fist slamming into the button and causing the door to close. Funtime Freddy had announced BonBon to try and take me, so I had to close the door to prevent him reaching me. A "bonk" at the door told me that BonBon had collided with the door, his attack failed. I had to wonder, though, how exactly Freddy sent him. Did he throw the puppet, or does BonBon have legs, and just charges for the door? That would remain an enigma for a while.

I flipped up the camera monitor to check my power and oxygen meters. My oxygen remained at a normal 83%, but my power was draining relatively fast. I only had myself to blame for this, since I refused to use the "Controlled Shock" option on that new "Electrobab" character. It stood outside my door, its bulging eyes glowing as it continued sapping away at my power. It was currently near 50%, at its rate seemed to increase the more I refused to shock the Bidybab. My oxygen, despite how slowly it depleted, wasn't far long until it joined by low power.

 _"We're gonna find a way inside..."_

Speaking of Bidybab, the lone normal Bidybab was making its way down the vent towards the office. I stumbled as I reached over for the vent button, which closed the vent grate the instant I clicked it. I should also probably mention that my moves are also a bit sloppy, not because I'm tired, but because I had a little unexpected company in the office, more specifically...on my face.

Five Minireenas, which I could only guess Ballora sent them after me, as well as my oxygen tanks, had latched onto my face, and despite how small they were, they had killed grip. The first time I had attempted to peel them off, they _clung_ onto me, giggling like a bunch of little girls. I decided that if I couldn't get them off, might as well accept the facehuggers. So, now I had to grope around the office from time to time while they hindered my vision. To be completely honest, it wasn't that difficult, since the room was so small, and there were small gaps I could look through, or at least attempt to.

However, I could tell my power was depleting rather quickly, so I had to prepare for the worst should it run out.

 _"Hey BON BON! Go get him!"  
_  
I heard that from the left side, so I took action and slammed my hand onto the door button, letting it close shut.

Thud.

I opened the door again, lifting up my tablet to check my percentages.

 _28% Power_

37% Oxygen

3:57 AM

I could feel the effects of the lower oxygen get to me. Even though it wasn't completely depleted, I noticed my field of vision begin to simmer to a mix of blurs and stretches, making everything around me look deformed. I could hear the others speak, and it was the only other cue I had to their approach. Everything else was reduced to blurs and deformed splotches of what colors I could still identify. I noticed the three monitors in front of me revealed a fox-like figure similar to Funtime Foxy. LOLbit. I quickly reached over, pressing the three buttons labeled "L", "O", and "L".

Then, the two doors I had closed were suddenly open.

Out of power.

However, because my vision was pretty much no more as of now, I anticipated a jumpscare being unable to scare me.

 _"Boo!"_

I was wrong. I let out a loud, femimine scream of terror, nearly jumping out of my skin if it was physically possible to. I couldn't really see anything but blurs, so when I whipped around, all I saw was a mix of blue, white, and purple. Even with my hindered vision, I could tell it was Ballora.

 _"Alright girls, you can get off of him now. Go tell the others they can turn the oxygen back on as well."_

I could feel the Minireenas slowly crawl down my face, torso, and to my feet. I could hear their small footsteps down the hallway. I could hear Ballora giggle.

 _"Oh yeah, guess we win, too!"_

"At what cost?"

I turned around as my vision began to slowly come back to see Funtime Freddy and Bon Bon in the doorway, Bon Bon rubbing his head. _"I kept getting my head bonked on the door."_

"It's your own fault for deciding to dive headfirst into the door. It's making a crayon have a higher IQ than you."

That tone alerted me that Funtime Foxy joined in with the rest of us. As my vision cleared, I saw her propped against the doorframe, arms folded across her chest and her eyes partially closed in a condescending stance. On her hand appeared to be pink version of Bon Bon.

 _"Boys just never learn, do they?"_ The pink Bon Bon replied, in the same sarcastic position as Funtime Foxy.

 _"Shut up, Bonnet."_

 _"Both of you cut it out."_ Funtime Freddy and Foxy demanded in unison.

 _"Besides, you guys forgot the special surprise for both Eric and Ballora when she was setting this up."_ I heard Bidybab giggle as she poked her head through the vent, pointing a short finger towards the ceiling. Both Ballora and I looked up simutaneously, to which we found what they were referring to.

A small bunch of mistletoe was suspended via wire from the roof of the office, about a foot away from the top of Ballora's head.

"O-Oh!" Both of us gasped in unison, looking at each other. I could tell that Balloa felt awkward, and to be honest, so was I. We both knew that a bunch of it meant love and friendship, which lead to the custom of kissing underneath it. I looked up at Ballora a bit sheepishly, my cheeks a light pink.

Before I could say anything, I felt Ballora's face press to mine, and of course, that meant our lips were in contact as well. My eyes widened and my body froze in place. It felt as if a million controlled shocks pulsed through my body as her contact with me ensued, and when she stopped, my limbs felt like jelly. I was unable to stand properly, and I soon myself fainting to the floor.

Everyone but Ballora gasped, because only she knew that I would be alright, since I landed face first in a basket. A gift basket containing plush pillows and wrapped cinnamon gingerbread.


	20. Bonus Chapter-Happy Birthday

**Hello ladies and gentlement, welcome to the second Bonus Chapter to Memories Made Underground. Now, as several of you guys know, this upcoming Thursday is my birthday, so, if you couldn't guess from the title of this Chapter, this is in commemeration of that special day. Obviously, I was never truly gonna actually get this uploaded on February 9, or anytime after, solely because real life was gonna pull me away from actually uploading it, so enjoy it a few days early. Think of it as a gift not only made by me for me, but also a gift for you guys. ;)**

 **Anyway, the 20 Facts and Questions will be below this chapter. I do hope you enjoy this bonus chapter! :)**

 _"Welcome back to another day on the job. We'd like to inform you that this has been your fourth month working for us over here at Circus Baby's Pizza World, and we must say, we're impressed with how long you have been an employee. You must possess extreme patient with us, given all of the injuries you have suffered during your career here, and we do apologize for those."_

"I mean, you don't have to remind me about those..." I replied nonchalantly, leaning against the wall of the descending elevator ride. As the _HandUnit_ mentioned, I have been working at Circus Baby's Pizza World for about 4 months now. It wasn't exactly an achievement, given how I haven't even worked a year, but taking into consideration that no other employee stayed this long for the night shift, I guess it was something for the company to brag about...I think.

 _"Moving on from that subject, a little studying from the personal resume you have filled out before your employment and first night began has informed us that today, February 9, is your birthday. If that is the case, then Happy Birthday, Mr. Benedict. We hope you have a wonderful party with your friends and family."_

I had to smile. Seeing the _HandUnit_ actually discuss things other than what possible janitorial options any screw-up I made could bring was something that made me feel comfortable around the cramped areas, and more specifically, the animatronics, whom of which have been friendly towards me ever since we reunited together.

 _"Now, onto business matters. Tonight, your shift shouldn't be any too different from what you've been coping with for the past few months. Though, during the day shift, the animatronics have been acting a bit...odd. Every so often during breaks, when the children are commonly eating pizza in the mai dining area, the day shift employee reported seeing suspicious facial expressions being traded by the animatronics. I'm sure it's nothing, but in case anything goes awry, report it to us sometime this morning, provided that it isn't a fatal situation. Anyway, have a wonderful birthday, and make sure to not let us down for tonight."_

"Of course..." I replied blankly, a slight wave of uncertainty washing over me like a tsunami.

The elevator let out a small shake as it came to a complete stop at the bottom floor of the building. With a push of the red button at the side of the door, the doors opened up with a slight creaking sound, revealing the seemingly dead end wall lined with police tape. I had no clue why it was still contained there, but I merely shrugged the question off and crouched down.

The narrow, dusty vent shaft remained in its original spot, so I got down onto my arms and knees, and slowly crawled my way through the vent, using my forearms to drag myself through the vent, towards my traditional workplace, the Primary Control Module.

Once I crawled up into the room, I already knew the drill, I have for the past 3 months. I didn't need _HandUnit_ for this, so I pressed a finger into the blue button on the left side of the Module, which had the prime directive of bringing light to the usually dark Ballora Gallery. However, instead of a pulse of blue light to repel the Gallery's darkness, I was instead presented with a static-esque protest, and no light.

"What?"

I clicked once again for good measure, just to make sure it was simply delayed, but a double click proved the keypad was, matter of factly, broken. I turned to look at the Funtime Auditorium keypad as well, and just like the Ballora Gallery's, it was in the same condition. I raised a brow, observing the broken keypads.

 _"it seems you are having trouble with the two keypads. I highly suspect that it may be because of insufficient power supply to both of their batteries. Do not worry, I will simply shut off all power to the Module in order to charge up enough power to get the keypads working again. This will most likely take an hour or two, so please find a way to keep yourself busy while the time passes. Thank you."_

Within the span of a few extra, silent seconds, the power in the module fizzed away, drowning me in a sea of darkness as the lights faded away. Everything in the room went still. The small dolls' eyes came to an eerie stop, the Circus Baby clock stopped ticking, and of course, the vent shafts were left wide open, allowing anything small enough to crawl through. Even the small buzzing of the fan halted to an uncomfortable quiet.  
 _  
_I reached for my belt, slowly withdrawing my flashlight, and with a click of a button, the light shone out like a beacon, forming a circle on the ceiling like a spotlight on a stage. I navigated the beam around the room, taking glances around the various objects here and there, now still like statues from the lack of power in the room.

 _"MOTION TRIGGER: CIRCUS GALLERY VENT!"_

Seems like movement was on its way, and it wasn't very far since it was coming from the Circus Gallery. I slowly crouched down, aiming the beam of my flashlight down the hall. Normally, the vents would be empty and void of any prescence unless I was the one crawling through, but when I aimed the light down, the sight of two Bidybabs proved otherwise. There was only one other instant in which this happened, so I wasn't entirely surprised to see them down there.

"Hee hee, follow us, Eric..." One of them giggled, crawling out from the floor of the Control Module.

Follow?

I slowly got down to my hands and knees, watching the two Bidybabs crawl through the vent, leading toward the Ballora Gallery. I could only expect that they were the ones whom sabotaged the keypads. Nonetheless, I pursued, crawling into the vent shaft along with them.

Once I reached the end of the small shaft, I stumbled about into the Ballora Gallery. The lights were as dark as they were when I entered, and I couldn't see a darn thing. My flashlight, held to the floor, slowly flickered about before shutting off completely. However, for what was about to happen in the next five seconds, I didn't really need it.

Within an instant, the lights were forced on in the Gallery, nearly blinding me, and the animatronics jumped from tables they were hiding behind.

 _"SURPRISE!"_

All their voices alone was enough to startle me, and I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my torso, pulling me in for a constricting hug.

"Happy birthday Eric!" Ballora's voice reached my ears and I felt myself pressed toward her chest. My eyes bulged comically and I felt a light blush lighten my cheeks up. "We planned you a special party, and we hope you enjoy it!"

"Wow, loosen your grip a bit, Ballora, I think ya might be choking him before he can actually enjoy the party." I heard Funtime Freddy say with a light chuckle, and I felt her grip on me lessen away, and soon, she let me go.

"R-Right!"

"Should we start it off?" Funtime Foxy commented, a hint of impatience in her tone, as if she wanted the party to end already.

"Already planning it!" Baby's voice came from the Breaker Room, and with heavy footsteps, she emerged into the Ballora Gallery, a cake held in her arms. The cake itself was pretty big, and was coated in white, thick frosting. Small figurines of Funtime Freddy, Foxy, Ballora, and Baby stood tall in the center, and the words " _Happy Birthday!"_ were written around in cursive, red icing handwriting.

"W-Wow! Thank you!" I said, my face lightening up. It was wonderful!

Baby let out a small smile, before turning to the others. "Well, shall we begin?"

The others let out nods, before they all began to sing, even Funtime Foxy, even if she appeared to wish to be away from this party at all costs.

 _Happy Birthday to You...  
_ _Happy Birthday to You...  
_ _Happy Birthday to Eric...  
_ _Happy Birthday to You..._

Four Hours Later...

 **Funtime Freddy's P.O.V...**

It had been a bit since I had excused Bon-Bon and me from the party. I needed to check our power modules as well. We've been working ourselves around planning the party behind everyone's attention, and I wanted to keep sure that I wasn't low on power. I wouldn't wish to collapse from power drainage during our special friend's party. I slinked whiskfully through Funtime Auditorium, my footsteps quick and heavy as I moved through. However, as I stepped past the Scooping Room, the faint sound of music grabbed my attention.

"Eh, what's that?" I turned to face the door of the Scooping Room. It was open a small tad, allowing me to take a small peak into the room. I crouched down slightly, my blue eye taking a small glimpse into the room.

There, I saw standing in the Scooping Room, were Eric and Ballora. The two were together, merely inches away from full physical contact. Ballora's hand were caressing Eric's hips, the two slowly swaying back and forth to the music in unison. Eric had his own hands placed upon Ballora's shoulder, the two with happy smiles present across their faces.

The two seemed perfect as one as their movements were only limited to small, but light steps. They slowly circled around the room, their expressions filled with happiness and infacuation towards one another. The scene was enough to make my power module slowly warm up.

BonBon decided to peek in as well, and upon seeing the two, turning to me with a look of shock, as I implied from his paws covering his mouth. However, we didn't say anything; we didn't want to ruin the heartwarming moment. Instead, we simply watched. I had the honest feeling Foxy or Baby were going to show up and snoop with us. However, a small beep grabbed both of our attentions.

Our Power Modules were running low on power. The beep, fortunately, had a few second delay between every loop, so I quickly scampered into the Parts and Service Room before we were to be caught by either of them.

 **Eric's P.O.V...**

"Hm, did you hear that?" I looked away from Ballora, my attention yanked away from the sound of a small beep, followed by a door slamming.

"Hm, what did you hear?" Ballora replied. We completely, standing still in the room. We waited for another sound to enter, but nothing came.

"Huh, I guess it was nothing..."

Putting aside the strange noise, we turned back to one another, smiles across our face as we continued to dance to the music, are steps in sync with one another.

"Wow, you're so good at this..." Ballora smiled.

"Well, I only learned from the best..." I replied back. Our faces were so close together, and I could feel that we were thinking the same thing. We closed in one another another, our lips connecting for a passionate kiss. Ballora's left hand left to cup my cheek as she pulled me deep into the embrace. It felt wonderful, for I closed my eyes as we remained there for what felt like an eternity. When we pulled away, ending the kiss, Ballora only smiled as she pulled me in for an even more passionate hug.

"I love you Eric...Happy Birthday..."

 **Alright, that's all for the Bonus Chapter. Now, before I get on with the facts on yours truly, and the questions you guys had for me, I want to spend a small amount of your time to say this.**

 **Thank you. Seriously, thank all of you lovely people for all the support both Memories Left and Memories Made Underground had received over the course of the five months the first was submitted. The first has over 174 Favorites, something I had not even BEGUN to imagine happening, at all. The sequel achieved over 80, and to be fair, I'm glad you guys have supported the sequel for as long as it have been up.**

 **I would also love to thank the 72 people whom have added me to their favorite authors list. Seriously, 72 of ya'll? Again, for someone with only 2 stories, it's definitely something I was expecting. Of course, this will directed to all of you, so thanks a plenty for the support.**

 **But of course, let's begin with what I promised all of you guys, the 20 Facts about TheUberchargedGuy!:**

 **1\. My personal favorite video game franchises are Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale, Super Mario Bros., Team Fortress 2, and Pokemon. I have more favorites, but these are the ones I love the most.**

 **2\. My favorite games in the Five Nights at Freddy's game go in the following order from favorite to least favorite: _Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 2._**

 **3\. You guys can also locate me on my DeviantArt page: TheUberchargedGuy217**

 **4\. My favorite YouTube channels include Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, Cinnemassacre, ERB, and 8-BitGaming**

 **5\. Originally, Memories Left Underground was planned to be a story based around the second game, but given how it wasn't exactly my favorite in the series, the story was instead based around the newly released Sister Location, and FNaF 2 was instead one of the prime plot elements in Memories Made Underground.**

 **6\. As my username implies, my favorite class in Team Fortress 2 is the Medic.**

 **7\. I originally had planned to make a story based around Springtrap and the events following the burning of Fazbear's Fright, and base it around being sold at an auction. However, because of the cutscene shown at the end of Sister Location's Custom Night, I knew I was going to be swarmed by people telling me how the plot truly was, and dealing with people like that is difficult for me.**

 **8\. My favorite animatronic in the Five Nights at Freddy's series is the Puppet.**

 **9\. Just for a quick case of clarification, Eric is _not_ a parallel to me. He is not based off of me.**

 **10\. I have a huge habit of slacking off on some chapters of Memories Left and Memories Made Underground, in addition to already having writer's block, hence why many chapters have been a while to get out.**

 **11\. When thinking of character names of Memories Left Underground, Eric Benedict was not the first name I came up with. As a matter of fact, his name was instead going to be Tyler. However, because I had chose Benedict for the last name, the name was changed to Eric out of simplicity, and the fact that it rolls off of the tongue a lot easier than Tyler would.**

 **12\. My favorite character in Undertale is Papyrus.**

 **13\. Originally, Eric was never going to lose his voice in Chapter 22. He was instead going to escape missing an eye.**

 **14\. Despite giving MMU an M-Rating, the story has been rather fairly tame of the "Violence, Gore, etc." warning I gave in the description. However, I put the M-Rating just in case further chapters went a little more than what has been happening.**

 **15\. I have no interest in sports.**

 **16\. Sometime in March, I will be going on a trip to a convention, to compete in a creative writing competition to see the best writer in the state. So, wish me luck guys!**

 **17\. I have a Discord too: TheUberchargedGuy217**

 **18\. I have read the FNaF Silver Eyes novel, and I give it a 8.7/10. The character execution was well done, but the pacing itself felt a fit sloppy in a few places. Otherwise, it's one of the best books I have ever read.**

 **19\. I have always wanted to learn how to speak German and Japanese.**

 **20\. While this isn't a spoiler, the ending to Memories Made Underground will possess several heart-wrenching moments. The final chapter will also be the longest of all of them.**

 **Now, that I've gotten those out of the way, let's answer the questions asked to me by you fellas.**

 ** _EternalViolets_ asks: "** What was your motivation,and ideas for making these amazing Sister Location fanfictions?! I love them tooooo much!"

 **Well, I would say my real motivation would be POk3br0n's "Five Nights at Freddy's: Alone No More" fanfiction. Giving it a read kinds inspired me to have my own go at writing FNaF Fanfictions. And given how Sister Location was recently released at the time, I decided to go for a Sister Location fanfic.**

 _ **darksymphony777**_ **asks:** "What do you think is going to happen next in the FNAF mythos?"

 **If I were to guess, I would assume that we are going to recieve another game, this time focused on Springtrap's trip to find Afton, or maybe even have Afton try and defend himself from the approaching Springtrap in the style of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Either way, I expect more plot.**

Anyway, this is it for right now. Thanks to everyone who gave all the support to my stories, and you guys have a wonderful day/night! This is Uber, over and out! :)


	21. TheUberchargedGuy's Author Notes

**Hello everyone, it's your Number 1 Boy here, Uber, bringing a quick message to keep in mind for this story. Now, I'm certain by now that almost, if not all of you, all of you are aware of the special bonus Chapters to _Memories_ _Left Underground_. Now, when it comes to these bonus chapters, I want to usually stick to certain times of the month (mostly holidays) for Bonus Chapters. With that in mind, there will not be a Valentine's Day chapter for this story.**

 **The reason? Quite simple, actually. Given how my birthday was only 5 days prior to the holiday, and I spent most of those days celebrating it or slaving to school, a Valentine's chapter wasn't going to happen.**

 **On a Bonus Chapter-related note, I definitely feel like remastering both Alternate Endings to this story, since I felt like they were rushed in my honest opinion. What do you feel about that?**

 **There isn't much I have left to say here other than that. Just felt like I should let you guys inform you.**

 **Aside from that, I have some good progress going on Chapter 30 of _Memories Made Underground_ , and if I were to guess, it would be released either this weekend or next week.**

 **Other than that, hope ya'll had a wonderful Valentine's Day, and I hope your Friday is even greater. Peace!**


	22. TheUbermenschWriter News Update

**Hello mein fruends! It's** ** _TheUbermenschWriter_** **here, and while I don't have a chapter for the remaster of MLU or FICfY, I do have something else I'd like to discuss, something about the future of this account and the content I'll be publishing. It also involves something else, which I'll get into in this little Author's Note.**

 **First things first, yes, I am** ** _terribly_** **sorry for not uploading in nearly** ** _three_** **months. Writer's block hit me hard like a train, and for both** ** _Memories Made Underground_** **'s remaster and** ** _Father, I'll Come for You_** **, I was unable to get anything done. I managed to write a paragraph or two for the latter, but the former, I was simple rendered incapable of writing anything. However, I think I know the main reason why, and this is also the "something else" I mentioned above in the first paragraph.**

 **The reason for progress on the remaster can be boiled down to three words:**

 **Memories. Left. Underground.**

 **Now, I bet you're wondering, "Why is this the reason why you can't write anything,** ** _Ubermensch_** **?"**

 **Well, I'll tell you why.**

 ** _Memories Left Underground was_** ** _way_** ** _too flawed._**

 **Aside from the** ** _NUMEROUS_** **grammatical errors, something the hilarious** ** _darksymphony777_** **covered in his review of Memories Left Underground (still love the review, mate, thanks for making it :)), but also, I feel like I made it...eh. Something about it, now that I look back at it, just felt rushed, and somewhat more focused on one thing way too much. For example, I believe I gave Ballora** ** _way too much_** **spotlight and attention throughout the story, and as a result, characters like Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, and even Baby, didn't get much character development. Yes, I was to cover that in** ** _Memories Made Underground_** **, but honestly, it was really bland without any real involvement from both Funtime animatronics and Baby. (Some of these were also pointed out by** ** _darksymphony777_** **in his review, thanks for the wonderful criticism again man.)**

 **And some of the plot details I threw it were also somewhat rushed, and that hindered progress severely on** ** _Memories Made Underground_** **. Because of the things I felt I goofed up on, I was unable to work on the sequel (and now its remaster).**

 **So, this is how I'm going to compromise for this. (** **I have a feeling based on the large paragraph above that some of you know what's going to happen but I still want to say it.** **)**

 **A Remaster of** ** _Memories Left Underground_** **is more than likely an order, in my opinion. The remaster will allow me to express character development for all the animatronics, focus less of the obvious ship I let sail, and will allow me to rework some of the faulty plot that was in the original.**

 **Now, there is a question I'm certain still lingers.**

 _ **"Will you delete the old Memories Left Underground?"**_

 **Nope. Unlike** ** _Memories Made Underground_** **,** ** _MLU_** **will remain up even once I begin work on its remaster. The reason is simple, really.** **It isn't because of the fact it's near 200 favorites or anything.** ** _MLU_** **, as its old self, is done, something** ** _MMU_** **was not. Of course, I may delete MMU's remaster, because (in my opinion), it wouldn't make sense for it to remain up while I remaster** ** _MLU_** **. Plus, this means the remaster of** ** _MMU_** **will now follow the remaster of** ** _MLU_** **, something the current remaster doesn't really do. (That might've screwed with your mind, and I apologize if it did.)**

 **However, before I begin work, I want to hear from you guys and your opinions on the matter. Please do express your opinions on remastering** ** _MLU_** **if you so wish.**

 **Anyway, this has been** ** _TheUbermenschWriter._** **See you guys later, and remember, stay awesome. ;)**


End file.
